Zatch and The Chocolate Factory
by Rahkshi500
Summary: The battle for the Mamodo king is over. And Zatch is taking a vacation in the human world. But soon ends up in Willy Wonka's contest. Maybe going on an adventure into the chocolate factory isn't so bad, right? ZatchKolulu & BragoSherry pairing.
1. Zatch's Curiosity

**Zatch and the Chocolate Factory.**

_**Author Notes:** Sorry everyone, I haven't seen the movie 'Charlie and the chocolate factory'. So this story is going to go by the story line of the original movie 'Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory._

_And here's the cast._

_Willy Wonka- Himself_

_Charlie Bucket- Zatch_

_Augustus Gloop- Kanchome_

_Veruca Salt- Brago_

_Violet Bueregard- Kolulu_

_Mike Teevee- Tia_

_The Oompa Loompas- Other Mamodos_

_And here's the story and enjoy._

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Zatch's Curiosity.**

One week has passed since the end of the battle for Mamodo King. Zatch had, of course won. And now as king, he allowed his friends to come and live with their book owners as long as they want, well Brago was more like an acquaintance than a friend. And Zatch thought that he could use a little vacation for himself as well. Before he left, he trusted his friends, Yopopo, Rops, and Danny to watch over his kingdom while he was gone.

Kiyo was off to school, so Zatch was having a little bit of time for himself. It's a bit of a good thing too, because that bully Naomi, has moved away, so Zatch was safe to do what ever he wants.

Zacth was walking down the street, holding his Vulcan-300 in his hands. He was talking to it about some things until he came by a candy shop. He stopped, look up at the sign, and then peeked his head to look through the window.

He saw a group of kids playing around the candy shop, gorging themselves in candy and singing something about 'the candy man'. Zatch even heard some of the kids said that someone named Willy Wonka has just build his new factory in the same town that they were all in. He clenched his stomach with his hand, he really started to get hungry, and not by yellow tail this time, but by candy. But he didn't had any money, and Kiyo's mom forgot to pack him a lunch. He couldn't do anything except keep on walking down the side walk, thinking about yellow tail and candy.

He kept walking, and walking, and walking, until he then came across a giant gate. Beyond that, Zatch saw the new factory that this so called 'Willy Wonka' had just finished building. It was starting to get a little dark. But as Zatch was about to leave, he stopped as soon as he saw the lights on one of the factory's towers flashed out the word 'Wonka'. He turned his around again, but he was then surprised to see a man standing next to him.

"Strange place it is, huh?" the strange man spoke to Zatch. "No one ever goes in there." the man spoke again as he pointed towards the factory. Zatch turned to look at the factory again. "And no one ever comes out." the man finished his warning, then started to walk off down the sidewalk.

Zatch was shocked at what the strange man said to him. He looked back at the factory one last time, then realized that it was getting late, he packed his Vulcan-300 into the pocket on the back if his night shirt and started to run off home as fast as he could.

(It looks like a blue sleeveless night shirt to me.)

"Am I late everyone?" Zatch called out as he closed the door of Kiyo's home as soon as he opened it.

"You're only just two minutes late, that's all. But your not in trouble." Kiyo answered Zatch's question as he walked down the stairs. Zatch just sighed in relief. "In fact, we were just about to have dinner. Care to join us all mighty king of the Mamodo world." Kiyo teased as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, that's all mighty KIND king to you mister!" Zatch responded as he followed his former book owner.

_During Dinner._

"So how long will you be staying here Zatch?" Kiyo's mom, Mrs. Takamine asked.

"I think about like three weeks or so." Zatch answered as he was gorging himself in a yellow tail meal. The kind of feast for any kind Mamodo king like Zatch Bell.

"But who'll look after your kingdom while you're here?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, Danny, Yopopo, and Rops will look after it for me, I've put my trust in them like the rest of my friends." Zatch answered.

_One hour later._

Kiyo was in his pajamas and Zatch was in his white tank top and white boxor shorts that he wears underneath his night shirt. They were about to get ready for bed, until Zatch stopped Kiyo for a second.

"Kiyo, may I ask you something? It's something that I had today while you were at school." Zatch answered as he pulled the covers of his little bed over his body except his head, chest and arms.

"Sure Zatch, what is it?" Kiyo responded.

"Well, earlier, I was walking down the sidewalk until I came to a big gate, I looked over to see a big building. I was about to leave until I saw one of its towers started to flash a strange word called 'Wonka'. Is that some kind of a spell that we never heard of before?" Zatch asked his best friend. Kiyo just laughed at what Zatch just asked, but then he stopped to answered Zatch's question.

"No Zatch, 'Wonka' isn't a spell, it's a guy. His name is called Willy Wonka. And he's the best candy maker in the history of candy. And that big building you said is his chocolate factory." Kiyo said. "Is that all Zatch?"

"No Kiyo. You see, soon as I was about to leave, this strange creepy man was staring at me, looking up at the factory. And before he left, he said 'No body goes in, and nobody comes out'. Why would he say something like that Kiyo?" Zatch asked his next question.

"You know Zatch, I asked my dad the same question when I was about your age, and this was he said to me. You see, since Willy Wonka was known as the best candy maker in the entire world, he was a huge competition to all the other candy making companies. They all feared that he would end up putting them all out of business. So they started to send in spies to Wonka's company, disguising themselves as people who want jobs at his factory, so that they would find and steal some of Wonka's most secret recipes. There were many of those low spies, but there was one named Slugworth. Oh man Zatch, he was the worst of them all. He was as low as dirt, in fact, much lower than that. He would steal secret recipes as soon as he would see one with his own eyes. And as soon as Wonka found out about the spies in his factory, he was furious, probably more furious then us when we use our 'Bao Zakeruga' spell. So what does he do? He then fired everyone that worked for him, then he locked the gates and called in demolition team and brought his entire factory to the ground." Kiyo explained.

"What happen to him Kiyo?" Zatch asked again.

"Well, I don't know, all that everyone knows that he had disappeared ever since then. Then like as soon as we had finished the battle for Mamodo king, he had build himself a new factory here in our neighborhood. And soon just then, BOOM! The factory started working again, with brand new kinds of candy flooding out of it as fast as ever, and shipping off to candy shops all over the world. But Zatch, he still kept the gates shut, so that no one, not even Slugworth could get in. Unless they had Mamodo. Which I highly doubt since the battle is over and you're the king." Kiyo finished his explanation.

"Wow. But Kiyo, if he had fired everyone, who's helping him make al that candy? It's not like possible that he could do all that by himself." Zatch asked his last question.

"Well Zatch, I don't have the answer to that question. Because that's the question that's on everyone's minds. They don't know what's going on in that factory. Well that's all I could say. Is there any questions that you want to ask me?" Kiyo then asked.

"No thanks, I kinda have a headache now. Well, good night Kiyo." Zatch said as he then covered himself in his blanket and fell asleep.

"Good night Zatch." Kiyo said as he then turned the lights in his room off and went to sleep as well.

_**To Be Continued**... next chapter: The contest begins, and the first winner comes forth._


	2. The Contest Begins & The First Winner

**Author Notes:** Reponses for my Reviewers.

_**Dbzgtfan2004 & Mars Cutie: **Thanks for the reviews, and if you could please be patient for a little more, Kolulu will appear in the third chapter._

_**Twilight Memories: **I 'll tell you who the other kids are. There's Veruca Salt, the bratty girl who wants everything for herself. And last, Mike Teevee, the guy who's obsess with T.V. and he ends up being shrunk. And I try to make good grammar, but I still sometimes make mistakes, but thanks for pointing that out for me. And how Sherry's going to fit into all this? Well if you could please be patient a little longer, you'll get your answer in the third chapter. Thank you._

_**Computerfreak101: **I know, that movie is the best. I keep begging my parents to let me go see it. But they kept saying 'no'. What do they have against that movie? And as for the song, really, are you serious woman? That has to be quiet hilarious I admit. But soon, one of my friends will invite me over to his house to watch 'Charlie and the chocolate factory', I'm so excited that I feel like I'm going to go more insane than you and Maiana had went in your review, no offense, I'm just saying. And since the battle for king is over in this story, the characters will start to be a bit different, but I'll try to keep them in character. And as for Sherry, she's the one who goes with Brago to the chocolate factory. But as for Zatch, well I'm not going to spoil the ending. So can you please patient for that long? You'll have your answer when the moment comes. Thank you._

_And I forgot to tell who takes who to the factory._

_Kiyo takes Zatch._

_Folgore takes Kanchome._

_Sherry takes Brago._

_Lori takes Kolulu._

_And last, Megumi takes Tia._

_Okay here's the second chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Contest Begins and The First Winner.**

The next day was a bit boring for Zatch. Kiyo had to go to school, and he asked Zatch to stay home, because Kiyo had a big test to take. And he hadn't seen any of his friends ever since he began his vacation. He just kept walking around the park, holding his Vulcan-300 in one hand and some money in the other. Kiyo's mom gave him some money so he could buy some candy in case he gets hungry. He decided to go drown his boredom in sweets anyway.

Zatch had been walking to the candy shop for about ten minutes. He was almost around the corner until he ended up being run over by a group of other kids. He felt dizzy and sick, since most of the kids ran mostly over his empty stomach. But then a kid helped him back up.

"Sorry about that." the kid spoke to Zatch.

"What's with everybody today?" Zatch asked while he was dusting dirt off of his night shirt and he straighten out his ribbon-like bow.

"Haven't you heard about the news on T.V.? Willy Wonka is opening his factory, he's going to let people in." the boy answered.

The words made Zatch's heart skip about like three beats. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You serious!" he asked the kid.

"Yes. But only five could enter. He set up a contest and who ever finds the special golden tickets will win the grand prize! They are hidden inside Wonka bars! And everyone is searching for them!" the kid explained. But as soon as he finished, Zatch just speeded off to the candy shop running anime style.

_Later at the candy shop._

Kids were surrounding the counters, calling out to buy Wonka bars. But soon, there was only two Wonka bars left. Zatch only had enough to buy one. So he bought one anyway. He walked outside, but he didn't notice a familiar teenage girl had just walked into the candy shop as soon as he left.

"May I help you Miss?" the man at the cash register asked the girl.

"Yes, may I have a Wonka bar and one piece of gum please?" the teenage girl asked. The man nodded yes and got her what she wanted. She paid for the candy and then walked out, but she didn't noticed Zatch, sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, holding his Wonka bar.

Zatch began to open it. He began with the outer wrapping, then he removed the inner wrapping. He was over excited that he might get one of the five golden tickets that the kid earlier told him about. He looked everywhere inside the wrapping, but all that he found was just chocolate. His lifting spirit just fell down hill as he realized that he just bought a normal Wonka bar that didn't had a golden ticket. He was about to burst into tears, but he held it in. Being king of the Mamodo world means that Zatch had to be mature as well... sometimes.

"Where's a yellow tail fish when you need one." Zatch muttered to himself as he took a little bite out of his chocolate bar.

_Later that day._

Zatch had returned to Kiyo's house, with his empty stomach now full with both chocolate and yellow tail that he caught earlier. As he opened the door, Kiyo jumped ut of no where.

"ZATCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE CONTEST?" Kiyo shouted at Zatch with excitement.

"Yes."

"Well hurry up! Follow me! On the T.V. some one found the first golden ticket! And you're not going to believe this!" Kiyo shouted as he ran into the living room, with Zatch following him.

On the T.V. on the news, the reporter was saying stuff about Willy Wonka's contest. And about the first winner to find a golden ticket. The winners were none other than... FOLGORE AND KANCHOME!

"Here in Paris, at the Eifle Tower (Sorry, I don't know how to spell it right.) We have Mr. Parco Folgore and his friend, also the first person to find a golden ticket: Kanchome. Kanchome, how does it feel to be the first person, or something, to find a golden ticket?" the reporter on T.V. asked the weird former Mamodo team.

"It feels great! I love chocolate so much that I just couldn't resist the contest! I'm so excited!" Kanchome responded as he held out a piece of golden paper in his hand.

"I want my friend here to be happy, and now he's more happier than ever." Folgore spoke next at the reporter.

"How could they get a golden ticket that fast?" Kiyo asked with a freaked out look on his face. Zatch only lifted his hands and shoulders up in way that says 'I don't know.'.

"Oh and Zatch, here I got you this." Kiyo said to Zatch as he reached into a pocket in his pants and pulled out a Wonka bar.

"Thank you Kiyo!" Zatch shouted out in happiness as he swiped it out of Kiyo's hand.

"Go on, Zatch. Open it. Lets see some of that gold." Kiyo encouraged Zatch.

"You shouldn't get his hopes all raised up son." Kiyo's mom interrupted his son.

"Come on mom. He deserves something like this. It's what every kid his age wants. Go Zatch open it." Kiyo responded.

"All right I'll open it." Zatch answered. Then he turned his attention to the Wonka bar in his hands and began to tear it open.

I... I... I..." Zatch was about to call out something.

"Yes?" both Kiyo and his mother asked out at Zatch.

"... I don't have it." Zatch said then he turned around with a disappointed look on his face. "Well, nothing." Zatch spoke again as he handed the chocolate to Kiyo.

"It's okay Zatch. Don't be hard on yourself. Someday, you'll find one. Someday." Kiyo said with comfort in his voice.

Zatch's depression quickly changed back into happiness. Kiyo offered a piece of the chocolate bar to Zatch, and he accepted it.

"Thanks Kiyo"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Brago and Kolulu's Tickets

**_Author Notes:_**

_**Mars Cutie: **Easy Dude Chill! Look this is the third chapter and Kolulu is in this one like I said she would, all right. Please get a hold of yourself. Even though you can't wait, you're going to have to. But waiting will pay off and you'll have what you want._

_**Twilight Memories: **Thanks for pointing out that mistake I made in the last chapter. And if I could make a suggestion, why not try to keep Brago on a leash so that he wouldn't go crazy and berserk for chocolate? And yes, Brago and Sherry are in this chapter. At last huh. And I try to put some romance in here._

_**Computerfreak101: **I would prefer your crazy, hyper, almost always on sugar high happy-go-lucky you. Alright, I believe you about the song. But I'm afraid me and my friend will have to reschedule our play date, because he's sick. But I'll see the movie soon. And yes, I'll tell you what I think of it. The thing with Kyanchome and the reporter, what can he say, Kyanchome has a duck bill for a mouth. Only a Mamodo could have something like that, Duh. And lastly, the thing with Brago and this contest, well just read this chapter. It'll answer your question._

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Brago and Kolulu's Tickets. **

_Inside the Bellmond Mansion._

"Please, please, please, Brago. Please." Sherry Bellmond kept begging her former Mamodo partner.

"How many times must I say this Sherry. NO!" Sherry's Mamodo, Brago, responded in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Please." Sherry begged him again, except this time, with her on her knees in front of him.

"Why is it thisso important to you?" Brago was getting really mad right about now.

"Because, I've always wanted to see Willy Wonka ever since I was a baby." Sherry answered her Mamodo's question.

"Is that it!" Brago asked in a way that he thinks that she's only doing this for herself.

"No Brago, and besides, you know how much you like chocolate." Sherry spoke again but was shut up by Brago's finger.

"You said you won't tell anyone." Brago warned his former book owner. He just shrugged and walked over to the window. "And why are you using me to do this?" he asked.

"Because. We haven't been together, you know, for us to get to know each other more. And we haven't done almost anything together. I always see you alone without me, whenever I'm doing something by myself. Brago, it breaks my heart to see you alone and all by yourself. I want us to be closer to each other. For our relationship together to be happy. I just want us to open up to each other more. I know that you're still upset about not winning the battle for king, but I just want to make it up to you. Please Brago. I want us to be closer. Please." Tears appeared in Sherry's eyes as she poured her soul into her words that had touched Brago's heart.

He felt guilty about them not being together much. He wanted her to happy as much as she wanted him to be happy. And since the battle for Mamodo king is over, he doesn't need to be always serious and focus anymore, and that he could now show emotions that he might've had back in the Mamodo world before the battle even began.

He walked over to Sherry. By the way she was on her knees, her height was now the same as Brago's when he stands. He brushed the tears out her eyes with his clawed fingers. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her into an embracing hug.

"Okay Sherry. I'll go with you." he said in her ear. Sherry smiled and returned the hug. Brago then released her and she got back on her feet, so she was taller than he was, as always. "But if anything shall annoy or piss me off way beyond my limits, then we're leaving." he finished.

"Thank you Brago." she spoke.

"But what makes you think that we're going to find a piece golden paper within, like, the next five seconds?" Brago asked.

_Five seconds later._

"Ms. Sherry. I'm back from the candy store with your sweets." Sherry's butler, Jii, knocked on her bedroom door. Sherry answered it and took the small bag that Jii was holding out to her. Sherry began to enjoy herself with a lolly pop. She then reached into the bag and pulled out some jellybeans. She plopped a handful of jellybeans into her mouth, chewed them, and then swallowed them. She smiled happily as she patted her stomach. She really did like jellybeans, it was better than eating an alligator.

Sherry reached into the bag again and pulled out... a Wonka bar? Sherry never asked Jii to get her one. And she surely know that Brago didn't askJii for it. Or did he?

Anyways, Sherry didn't want it, so she tossed it over her shoulder. Brago saw the Wonka bar flying across the air in the bedroom, and he might be in the mood for chocolate. He leaped into the air and grabbed the Wonka bar, but ended up felling flat on his stomach on the floor. Sherry turned around to see her Mamodo.

"I'm fine." he said as he got back. But then, once Sherry turned her attention back to her candy, Brago started to tear the wrapper apart and began to devour the chocolate. When he was done, he got backto his feet and walked over to Sherry. She just giggled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look adorable when you have chocolate on your face." she answered. Brago put his fingers around his lips and found that he still some chocolate on lips. He quickly wiped it off with a paper towel in Sherry's personal bathroom.

As soon as he came out, he saw something shining on the floor where he left all the scraps of the wrapper of the Wonka bar. He picked it up and gasped.

"Sherry." he said.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around, to find Brago... holding a golden ticket in his hand.

_The Next Day with Zatch._

Zatch was watching T.V. back inside Kiyo's house while Kiyo was at school. He was watching the news about the contest, he already heard about that the Bellmonds have found the second ticket about an day ago.

But then thirty minutes later, the news was now talking about that the third ticket has been found. This had caught Zatch's attention as he moved closer to the T.V. screen. It showed reporters around two girls who were none ever than... LORI AND KOLULU.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, with the third ticket winner, Ms. Kolulu. Kolulu, how does it feel." the reporter asked the pink haired Mamodo.

"Well, it was just a normal day, my sister Lori bought me a Wonka bar and a piece of gum. I opened the chocolate bar and I just found the golden ticket. And right now I've just started to chew on the gum that Lori got me. Look Zatch I won!" Kolulu called out at the camera as she was swinging her golden ticket in out in her hand.

Zatch got excited and started dancing around like an idiot saying like 'Go Kolulu, it's your birthday and 'Get Funky.' later he was done dancing and then he turned the T.V. off. He was happy and proud of Kolulu. He had develop feelings for her, and he only hoped that she had the same feelings for him as well. Ever since he won the battle for king, he wanted to ask Kolulu if she could be his beloved queen. But he never got a chance ever since. Now he really wanted to get a golden ticket, it might his big break to tell Kolulu how he feels about her.

But then depression overtook him. He still didn't have a golden ticket, and worst, there were only two left in the whole world. He then walked into the laundry room, where Kiyo's mother was doing laundry.

"What's wrong with you Zatch?" she asked him.

"On the television, they said that someone found the third ticket. A lot of people are pretty interested in this whole contest, I know that I'm interested. But there are only two tickets left Mrs. Takamine. Just two, and pretty soon... just one." Zatch answered Kiyo's mother's question as he was about to leave the house until he heard her spoke again.

"I wonder who the lucky ones will be?" Mrs. Takamine asked.

"If you're wondering, it sure won't be me. If you're wondering, you can count me out." Zatch said with more depression. Kiyo's mother walked over to Zatch and place her hand on his head.

"Oh Zatch, there are 100 billion people in this world and only five will those golden tickets. Even if we used all of our money, you probably won't find one. And when this contest is over you won't be any differentlike the others whodidn't found those tickets." Mrs. Takamine explained to Zatch.

" But I am different Hana, I want it more than anyone else." Zatch responded to her.

"Zatch, you'll get your chance. One day things will change." Hana said as she then embraced the depressed Mamodo child.

"But when?"

"When you least expect it."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

Here's my first mini story. And now here's me with Brago. _

_Brago was eating a lot chocolate bars and I was handing all of them to him._

_(I lost a bet with him. Don't make fun of me. It was that if he could dance and sing like a girl and an idiot in Sherry's old Tutu, I would give him 300 chocolate bars.)_

_Brago: Next._

_Me: Brago, that was your 217th chocolate bar already, and you still look like that you haven't put on a least one pound. No wonder you still look normal after you ate that alligator in the show._

_Brago: point._

_Me: (silence)_

_Brago: Exactly, now give the next bar._

_Me: (Shrugs and gives Brago the next chocolate bar.) Can't you just wait until I make the chapter when you stuff yourself with sweets in the chocolate room._

_Brago: Why didn't you tell._

_Me: you didn't ask me Braggie Boy._

_Brago: don't call me that._

_Me: quit being a sour puss Braggie Boy._

_Brago: I said stop!_

_Me: what are you going to do, make me?_

_Brago: exactly. (Cracks knuckles as he approaches me)_

_Me: hold it right there gravity dude. You attack me, I'll make you regret it, with this._

_(Holds out a disk and camera. I put the disk in and it shows Brago dancing and singing around in Sherry's old Tutu.)_

_Brago: you wouldn't dare. Give me that disk! Why is everyone trying to torture me!_

_Me: fine here you go. (I hand him the disk. And then he smashes it and returns to eating his chocolate bars.)_

_Me: (whispers to myself.)You want it that way, huh gravity boy. Well then let the games begin._

_(Pulls out copies of the disk out of my pockets. And I smile the same evil smile that the Grinch from 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' makes.)_


	4. Hard Times

**Chapter 4: Hard Times.**

"While the rest of the world goes on searching, here in on of Japan's biggest concerts ever, we have a winner. That's right ladies and gentlemen, there's only one golden ticket left in the entire world. Because, right here, we have golden ticket winner number four: Ms. Tia and her friend, the lovely pop idol: Megumi Ooumi!" a reporter spoke on t.v. He then walked over to the winner we all know as Tia and her partner Megumi. But Tia was watching t.v., but she was too stupid to realize that she was really watching herself and Megumi on t.v. "Ms. Tia, do you think we could shut that t.v. off?" the reporter asked Tia.

"No! Are you crazy?" Tia shouted at the reporter as she was still watching herself and Megumi on t.v.

"She won't stop until the station breaks." Megumi explained.

"Tia, please, we all want to hear you, the world is waiting." the reporter begged.

"Can't you shut up? I'm busy!" Tia shouted more loudly at the reporter this time. "Boy Megumi, I can't believe we are on t.v." she said happily.

"You like to watch t.v. Tia?" another reporter asked as he pointed his microphone at Tia.

"You bet." she answered into the microphone, then she turned her attention back to the t.v. But then a strange man went up to her and began whispering something in her ear.

_Back At The Takamine House At Night._

"Hey Zatch. Wake up." Kiyo whispered over his bed at Zatch who was asleep in his little bed made next to Kiyo's bed. "Wake up Zatch." he whispered louder this time, but still no response. Kiyo thought of a way to wake up Zatch. Just like that, an idea popped inside his head. "Hey Zatch look! It's the yellow tail king!" he shouted in Zatch's ear.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The yellow tail king? Where? Where?" Zatch screamed out as he literally jumped out of his little bed. "Why'd you wake me up, Kiyo?" he whispered loudly at Kiyo.

"Shh. Come here Zatch, I got something for us." he whispered. Zatch was a bit too tired to start asking questions so he just hopped onto Kiyo's bed and faced him.

"Okay. Why'd you wake me up Kiyo." he asked. Kiyo slid his hand underneath his pillow and pulled out a Wonka bar. Zatch gasped in surprise as he saw the candy with his own eyes. "Kiyo, where'd you get that?",

"I bought with a bit of my allowance Zatch. Come on, open it up, and let's us see some of that gold." Zatch tried to reached and grabbed the chocolate bar, but he was too nervous and excited to move his arms.

"I can't do it Kiyo. I'm too nervous. You have to open it." Zatch responded as he then pushed it back to Kiyo.

"Okay. Uh, which end shall I open?" Kiyo asked his former Mamodo partner.

"There." Zatch pointed at the top end of the Wonka bar.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be lucky this time. I could just smell that ticket Zatch." Kiyo said as he tore the front wrapper off of the bar.

"Or maybe it's just the chocolate you smell." Zatch spoke.

Kiyo began to slowly remove the top part of the aluminum wrapper off, but he only went slower and slower until he completely stopped. "I, I can't do it Zatch. You do it." he said as he push the Wonka bar to Zatch, but he only pushed it back at him.

"No, no Kiyo. You can do it. I'm still too nervous to hardly do anything." Zatch explained.

"All right Zatch. Well, here goes something." responded Kiyo as he then returned to opening the wrapper. He got to the point where most of the chocolate was visible to both him and Zatch. All that was there was just chocolate. Nothing in the wrapper was gold. Both Zatch and Kiyo sighed in unison.

"You know what Kiyo? I bet those tickets make the chocolate taste terrible." Zatch spoke to his former book owner. He lowered his head so all that he could see was his lap. Kiyo look closer at him and saw a tear streamed down Zatch's face. Kiyo felt sorry for the little Mamodo. They had good times and bad times during the battle for Mamodo king. Zatch had helped out a lot for Kiyo, getting him back on track for school and he even helped him made friends.Kiyo helped Zatch's dream to become a benevolent king come true, but now Zatch has another dream.And somehow, Zatch has grown close to Kiyo, as though they were brothers. But they will only be just half-brothers.

Kiyo embraced the little Mamodo into a friendly, brotherly hug. He wiped the tear off of Zatch's face with his finger. Zatch gave a weak smile, but he returned the hug.

_The Next Day._

Zatch couldn't find any to do except go to the park while Kiyo was at school, again.

"Oh Vulcan, will I ever find one of Willy Wonka's golden tickets?" he asked his Vulcan 300 toy. He felt a great deal of depression inside him ever since he began his vacation in the human world. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here for a vacation Vulcan. I mean, I am the king of the Mamodo world now, and it's my duty to watch over my kingdom. Maybe I should just go to Kiyo and tell him that I'm going back to the Mamodo world." he got up on his feet and was about to leave until he heard a laugh coming from somewhere. That laughter was somehow familiar to him, like he heard it before. He ran pass a tree and through some bushes until he came into open view of the park. On the swings, laughing swinging with joy was the girl that he always secretly adores: Kolulu.

Maybe this was his chance to tell Kolulu how he really felt for her, and even perhaps ask her if she could be his queen. He can't let this fail. He has to tell her.

He ran over to the swings to greet the pink haired Mamodo. "Hi Kolulu." he said all cheerfully.

"Hi Zatch." she said as she jumped off the swings and ran over to him. "How are you doing as our new king." she asked.

"So far okay. But I decided to take a little vacation here in the human world. Hey and I also saw you on t.v., congratulations on finding the third ticket." he responded.

"Thanks Zatch. Have you got yourself a ticket?" she asked.

"No. But I really, really, really want one." he pouted for a bit.

"It's okay Zatch. You find one. I believe in you. If you could win the battle for king, then you find yourself a ticket. I know you can do it Zatch." she encouraged him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like he wants to eat her all up and have her warm yummyness inside his stomach. Oh, man he just wants to have her with him forever, since she helped him discover his destiny. Kolulu reached into a pocket of her pink coat and pulled out some gum. "Want some gum?" she offered.

"Thanks." he answered as he then took the gum she offered. Kolulu pulled out some more gum and began chewing it. But at least she chews it with her mouth closed.

"You know Zatch. I always wonder what it would feel like to become gum and be blown up like a balloon." she spoke as they both chew their gum.

'She wonders?' Zatch thought to himself. Then a thought/dream bubble appeared above his head and it showed Kolulu being transformed into gum. Then he shows up and begins eating her and chewing her. Then last it shows him then blowing her up into a big bubble of living gum. Then she pops and her remains were splattered all over his body. That's when thelittle inflation fanatic within him was born.

Zatch quickly snapped back to reality. He was suppose to tell her how he feels for her, not daydreaming about her as gum. "Uh, Kolulu. May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure Zatch." she responded by blowing a bubble and it popped, then she placed it back in her mouth.

"I wanted to tell you this for a really long time, I wanted to tell you this ever since we first met during the battle for Mamodo king. Kolulu, I lo-"but before he could finish, Lori showed up from nowhere.

"Hi Zatch. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine Lori."

She nodded in agreement as she then turn her attention to Kolulu. "Come on Kolulu. My mom wants to take us shopping."

"Okay Lori. Bye Zatch." Kolulu spoke as she gave him a goodbye and a quick kiss on the cheek. Then both of them left.

Zatch just completely forgot about leaving the human world. He officially has to get a golden ticket. Or else he'll never get a chance to Kolulu how he really feels for her. He just has to get one.

_Later At Night At The Takamine House._

Both Kiyo and his mom were watching t.v. while Zatch was in the bathroom. When he was done, he zoomed back to the living room, but soon stopped by the door as soon as he heard the news about the contest.

"It's all over ladies and gentlemen! Wonka contest is all over! The fifth and final golden ticket has just been found in South America!" the news reporter spoke as he showed a photograph of a strange looking man. "Here we have an official photo of the fifth winner: Mr. Mystery Man. He was darn lucky to find the last ticket. So pretty soon, within a few days, Mr. Willy Wonka will open his factory to the winners."

"Turn it off mom." Kiyo spoke. Hana Takamine grabbed the remote and hit the off button. "Well, that's that. No more golden tickets." he said.

"It's a load of rubbish, Kiyo." his mother responded.

"Not to Zatch. The little boy has to have something in our world to hope for. But since it's all over, what does he have left to hope for now?" he explained.

"I'm worried about him Kiyo. Should we tell Zatch?"

"Not right now mom. He'll be devastated. Just let him sleep. Let him have just have one last dream." Kiyo finished.

Zatch heard the whole thing outside the family room. Tears covered his eyes, then his face. He failed to get a single piece of worthless paper. Maybe him and Kolulu are never meant to be. Maybe his victory in the battle for king was just a fluke.

(_I don't believe this. It's just that I have to right something.)_

Zatch just walked upstairs into Kiyo's room and fell asleep in his little bed, without caring to say goodnight to Kiyo or his mom.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Zatch's Big Break

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Mars Cutie: **I forgive you, but what do you mean by 'flamed' me? Anyways, I've decided to join your C2._

_**Twilight Memories: **I think I get the point in grammar errors already, I've, like, been getting like storm of them ever since I began my 'New Family' story. But thanks for pointing them out. I'll try to do better. I still make mistakes when I make chapters, without knowing it. And I know that Kiyo has helped Zatch a lot in the battle for king. The part in the last chapter, when I said that Kiyo had hardly helped Zatch, I was talking about the times when Zatch and Kiyo met he didn't like Zatch and he sees him as an annoying little kid. That's what I meant when I typed the line: 'He has hardly helped Zatch.'._

_**Computerfreak101: **Thanks for the review, but I think you went a bit too far with the head shaking. I'm trying to do the best I can with these grammar errors. And well anyway, I like your second chapter in your story. And I'm sorry if you feel like I accused you for getting your ideas from my story. I wasn't trying to accuse you._

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Zatch's Big Break.**

It was a cloudy morning the next day after the dark night that Zatch had heard about the Final Gold Ticket. His joyful, benevolent spirit has dropped down all the way that it feels like he had just lost his soul and is now a soulless shell of a child.

He left Kiyo's room in his cloths, but he didn't had time for breakfast. He only grabbed his Vulcan 300 and walked down stairs.

"Oh, Zatch. Here take this small jacket. It's very cold outside today, I you don't want to get sick, do you?" Hana called out to Zatch. He stopped as he was about to open the front door. Hana came up to him carrying a small black jacket that Kiyo use to wear when he was as young as Zatch. "By the way, Kiyo has a really short day at school today. So that means he'll be back home in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mrs. Takamine." he spoke in a quiet tone of voice. He put the jacket on and said goodbye to Hana and he was off into town.

_An hour later._

Zatch was still very down in the dumps. With all golden tickets found and he doesn't have one, he'll never get into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Nor will he ever have a perfect vacation, and worse, he'll never get the chance to tell Kolulu how he feels for her. Can this day get any worse?

He was still walking along the sidewalk looking down at the ground. 'Well, it's over for me. I'm such a freak who can't even tell a chick that I love her. Maybe my victory back in the Battle for The Mamodo King was probably just a fluke.' he thought over and over again in his mind. He was so down and looking at the ground so much that he doesn't know where he was going.

**_KONK!_**

His head banged into a lamppost. He fell back and rubbed his head as he made a painful hissing sound. Yeah, this day had just gotten worse, or has it?

Just as soon as he got back on his feet, he looked back down and found a five dollar bill. Maybe he could give some good use to that loose money lost in the street. He picked it up, but then heard a small gurgling sound. He placed his hand on his stomach and felt it the sound coming from it. Since he didn't had breakfast, he decided to get some anyway. He turned his head around to find that he was next to the same candy store that he saw those kids singing something about 'The Candy Man' before back in the first chapter. Maybe he could get some food there.

He placed the five dollar bill in his pocket and walked inside the candy store. It wasn't crowded like it was when he saw it the first time. He saw a man on a sliding ladder, organizing some sweets on the upper shelves. "Excuse me." Zatch spoke to the man.

"Hello little boy. What can I do for you?" the man responded as he got off the ladder.

"I would like to buy a bar of chocolate please." Zatch said as he pulled out the five dollar bill.

"Sure thing. What will it be? A Slugworth Sizzler? A Wonka Scrum-diddly-umptious Bar?" the man suggested Zatch which candy bars would be best.

"Whatever's the biggest." Zatch answered.

"Try a Wonka Scrum-diddly-umptious Bar. Now that all the tickets have been found, I don't have to hide them anymore." the man said as he handed Zatch a long candy bar filled with smaller pieces of chocolate. Zatch handed the man the money he found in the street and began to scarf chocolate into his mouth.

"Hey, take it easy. You'll get a stomachache if you swallow it like that. Anyways, here's your changed kid." the man spoke as he handed Zatch his change. But Zatch looked at it carefully and found that he had enough to buy one more candy bar.

"I think I'll buy one more, for my friend Kiyo." Zatch spoke to the man.

"Sure thing, kid. Here. Try a regular Wonka Bar." the man responded as he gave Zatch a regular Wonka Bar and he gave the rest of his change to the man.

Zatch left the candy shop with the Wonka Bar in a pocket on his jacket and walked home.

But later after the first two blocks, Zatch saw a crowd of people surrounding a news paper stand. Curiosity got the better of Zatch. So he ran to the crowd to find out what the big deal is.

"Haven't you heard? That mysterious man from South America made a phony ticket." someone spoke as Zatch read the deadline on the newspaper's front page: FIFTH TICKET FRAUD!

"Then that means that there's still one golden ticket fooling around somewhere." another person responded to the first person's words.

"Can you believe the nerve of that creep? He was trying to fool the whole world." a third person spoke. Soon everyone except Zatch was talking out loud.

Zatch felt some hope returning to him. He moved himself away from the crowd and he then pulled out his Wonka Bar.

He pulled the outer wrapper off first, but he then nervous about opening the second wrapper. His blood was pumping inside his body and sweat was coming down from his head. He slowly began to open the top of the wrapper. Soon, when he reached the part when you should just spread the wrapper open, he stopped for a minute. This was getting hard for him every second. He felt like he couldn't do this. He was sweating even more. His breathing became panting. What if he didn't get the last ticket? What if he fails again? What if he's just wasting his time? This is becoming unbearable! Zatch's nervous look turned into an angry frown in like about: 1 nanosecond.

"AH, THE HELL WITH IT!"

He yelled at the candy bar and just then lost himself. He gripped the wrapper with his hands tightly and just ripped it all off like he just went berserk!

He tore the wrapper and the chocolate into pieces! There was nothing that was gold, until a piece of paper floated down and landed on his head. He pulled off of him and gasped at what he was holding: THE REAL FIFTH GOLDEN TICKET!

He put on the biggest smile he could put on his face as he stared at the gold that he was holding in his hands.

But then a woman called out from the crowd that he was near. "Hey! Look Everyone! The boy has found the real last golden ticket!" the crazy woman shouted out. The crowd began running over to Zatch to look at his golden ticket. Zatch's mouth hanged open at the crowd. He shoved the ticket into a pocket in his jacket and ran off downtown as fast as he could go.

He lost the crowd as soon as he pass three blocks and entered a tunnel. He was relieved that Kiyo's house was just at the end of this tunnel, until someone came into his view and he stopped running. It showed a strange man wearing black. He was wearing a black hat on his head and black glasses on his eyes. And lastly, he had a scar on his left cheek.

"Congratulations little boy. Well done. You have found the fifth golden ticket. May I introduce myself: Arthur Slugworth. President of Slugworth Chocolates Incorporated." the man now know as Slugworth spoke. Zatch was shock when he heard the word: Slugworth. The worse of the spies that tried to steal Willy Wonka's most secret recipes.

"Now pay attention, because I'm going to make you very rich indeed. Mr. Wonka is at his new factory making a new fantastic invention: The Everlasting Gobstopper. If he succeeds, he'll ruin me. So I need you to get a hold of just one of those new treats and bring it to me so that I may find out its secret formula. Your reward will be ten thousand of these." Slugworth held up a stack on one hundred dollar bills. He walked up and placed his hands on Zatch's shoulders. "And don't forget the name: Everlasting Gobstopper." he finished. Slugworth then walked off down the end of the tunnel that Zatch entered. Zatch quickly snapped back to reality and continued running down the path to Kiyo's house.

He was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. He reached Kiyo's house and prepared to enter. He pulled out his golden ticket and ran inside, where he found Kiyo and Hana in the living room.

"Look everyone! I've got the fifth golden ticket ! It's mine!" Zatch shouted out at them as he waved his golden ticket in the air.

"Quit joking around Zatch. There are no golden tickets left." Hana spoke to Zatch as he calmed down a bit.

"No Mrs. Takamine. I've read in the newspaper and it said that the last one was a fake. I found some money in the street, so I bought a Wonka Bar and the Golden Ticket was in it. Hear Kiyo, see for yourself!" Zatch said as he handed the ticket to Kiyo. He didn't responded to Zatch so he just read it.

_Greetings to you, the lucky founder of this Golden Ticket from Mr. Willy Wonka. Please present this ticket at the gates of my new factory on 10:00 a.m. on the first day of October, and do not be late. You may bring with you, one member of your family but no one else. And wildest dreams that you can never imagine, behold the marvelous surprises that await you!_

"Zatch, You really did it! Way da go!" Kiyo said excitedly at Zatch as he handed the ticket back to Zatch.

"Kiyo. Will you come with me to the chocolate factory?" he asked.

"Of course I will come with you, Zatch. You're my best friend. And you're like a brother to me. Of course I'll go with you. In fact, this reminds me of a song." Kiyo answered as he then turned on the radio and popped in a cd disk. Music began to play and Kiyo began to sing.

"_I never though my life could be, anything but catastrophe. Be suddenly I began to see, a bit of good luck for me. Cause I have a Golden Ticket. I've got a golden twinkle in my eye."_

"Hey, Kiyo. There's no singing, man. Why are you singing for?" Zatch interrupted Kiyo, but he kept singing for awhile and began dancin around the living room like a weird person.

"_I never dreamt that I would climb over the moon in ecstasy. But nevertheless it's there that I'm shortly about to be. Cause I've got a Golden Ticket! I've got a golden chance to make my way. And with a Golden Ticket, it's a golden day!"_

"You're going to get Rahkshi500 in trouble! And it's going to be all your fault!" Zatch shouted anime style at Kiyo to make him stop, with the anime big head, the anime anger vein thing on the head, the anime pupiless eyes, and the anime razor sharp teeth.

"Alright I'll stop. Sheesh!" Kiyo finally stopped and he turned the music off. "But we better get ready, Zatch. It says the first of October, that's tomorrow, you know." Kiyo finished.

"I'll take of that for you boys." Hana spoke as she left the room.

"We don't have much time, Zatch." Kiyo spoke again, but Zatch interrupted him.

"But Kiyo. Today, on my way back home, I ran into Mr. Slugworth."

They both stared into each other eyes in shock as Zatch explained what happen when he ran into Slugworth.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Today's The Day

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Computerfreak101: **I forgive you guys about using some ideas from my story into your story, just be careful next time, okay? And about putting the corrections in, my answer was in ch. 14 of 'New Family.' and you can bet any amount of money if you want in my duel, but if I lose, don't blame me. Enjoy this new chapter._

_**Mars Cutie: **Yes, I know. It is funny._

_**Twilight Memories: **Cool, you got the Zatch Bell game too. Awesome! And you can add the corrections and grammar checking if I make any mistakes. Just put in the MAJOR mistakes and not all of them, which are mostly the ones that aren't much of a big deal. But enjoy thsi new chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Today's The Day. **

At last, today's the day that Willy Wonka opens his chocolate factory to the five winners. A large group of people were gathered around the gates of Willy's new factory and Reporters were getting ready to interview to the world. On a giant bench in front of the gates, were the five ticket winners, waiting for the clock to strike Ten.

Sitting in the inner right side of the large bench was Tia and Megumi minding their own business, until Tia turn and saw a camera filming them.

"Hey Megumi look, we're on T.V., hi everybody at the Mamodo world! Hi Won Lei! Hi Kid! Hi Maruss! Hi Fish Face! How do I look?" Tia yelled out excitingly at the video camera. Megumi saw that Tia was going to fall off the bench so she quickly grabbed her by her dress and pulled her back down.

Lori and Kolulu were sitting in the middle next to Tia and Megumi. Kolulu was wearing her normal pink coat while Lori was wearing her normal blue skirt and long sleeved, light-blue shirt.

Kolulu wasn't eating gum because Lori told her it could be rude to chew gum in front of the gentlemen who has invented some of the best candy in the world.

On the far left side of the large bench is, you guess it, it's Brago and Sherry. Brago was still in his normal outfit, but Sherry was wearing the white version of her usual light purple dress, the same white version she wore when both she and Brago battled her friend Koko and that evil bastard Zofis, or should we say ZOPHIE.

"Remember Sherry, if I feel like I want to leave real badly, then we're leaving no matter what. Got it." Brago spoke to his former book owner.

"Of course. Whatever you say, Braggy." she responded in a bit of excitement in her. At last Sherry's dream was coming true, and she had Brago to thank.

"Don't call me that." he said calmly.

"Sorry."

Brago turned his head to his left and came face-to-face with a video camera that was way too close to him. "Get that piece of junk out of my face." he said quickly as he pushed the camera back into the camera man, who then fell back to the ground.

Sitting in between Brago, Sherry and Lori and Kolulu was Folgore and Kyanchome. Kyanchome was snacking on a chocolate bar he had this morning, but wasn't finished with it yet. "Save some room for later, Kyanchome my buddy." Folgore said as he took the chocolate bar away from him.

Back with Brago, he was getting annoyed by that camera man again. He wouldn't leave poor Brago alone and he was getting that camera even closer to Brago. He turned his head to his left again and saw that the camera was so close that it was touching the tip of his nose. "I SAID GET THAT PIECE OF SHIT OUT OF MY FACE!" he yelled out loud as he jumped out of his seat and kicked the camera so hard that it was sent flying into outer space. Brago calmed his nerves and he sat back down next to Sherry.

And last, on the far right side, is Zatch and Kiyo, waiting usually. "Kiyo. I can't believe it, we're actually going in." Zatch spoke to Kiyo.

"And we're going to see the greatest of them all: Mr. Willy Wonka." Kiyo responded, but was interrupted by the sound of the factory's clock tower dinging when both the minute hand and the hour hand had struck 10:00.

The doors opened and a man walked out. He had curly blond hair. He wore a purple coat and was wearing an orange hat. He had cane with him, like he was broken. It was none other than Willy Wonka himself. He continued to walk down the long red carpet that led him from the factory to the gates.

It took awhile, but Willy had finally reached the gates. He was a few feet away from his destination, but his cane somehow got stuck in the ground. Willy Wonka felt like he had lost his balance, so he began to fall to the ground in a way that looks like he going to get badly hurt, but he quickly did a somersault and jumped back on his feet. The crowd of people all cheered for his little performance.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you, and welcome to my chocolate factory. Oh, and could you ten please walk over here?" Willy Wonka spoke and asked out to the ten chosen people. Everyone got up from their seats and ran over to the gate. Sherry was the second most excited of the ten, but she ran the fastest, with Brago running after her.

"Get back here, Woman!" he shouted out at Sherry to stop.

Zatch and Kiyo were in the back. Zatch was the number one, most excited of the ten chosen people, but he and Kiyo took their sweet, normal time. Zatch notice in the group of people to his left, Mr. Arthur Slugworth was giving him a thumbs up. Zatch was shocked. 'What's he doing here?' he thought to himself, but then he turn to Kiyo. "Kiyo, that was Slugworth, the man that I ran into yesterday." he whispered to Kiyo. Kiyo turned his head back at the group of people, but he saw no one who looked like Slugworth. What a mystery. They were gathered in a line outside the gate, waiting for Mr. Wonka to greet them.

"Welcome, all of you. This is going to be an exciting day. I think you're going to enjoy it. I know you will." Willy Wonka spoke with a happy smile on his face. "Now, will you please show me your golden tickets?" he finished. Brago went first and dropped his golden ticket. "May I ask what your name is, sir?" Willy Wonka asked the dark Mamodo.

"Brago."

There was only two reasons he answered Mr. Wonka's queston: 1. He didn't want to disappoint Sherry for an obvious reason, a reason that we all know, if you know what I mean. And 2. He might like this place, since it was called 'The Chocolate Factory', and as much as he denies it, he likes chocolate. He probably likes chocolate more than that duck freak Kyanchome will ever will. In fact, he doesn't like chocolate, he loves chocolate. In fact, he loves chocolate as much as he loves Sherry. Oops, did I just said that out loud?

"Brago, so nice to meet you here, and you look all fashion like." Willy Wonka said.

"Yeah, whatever. I've wore this thing ever since I was born." Brago responded while he point at his outfit. He then walked away for a bit and Sherry came in.

"And I'm Sherry Bellmond. I'm with Brago." she spoke a with a handshake of excitement.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Bellmond. What a good looking boy you have." Willy Wonka responded.

Sherry blushed at what she heard, Brago? Her child? WEIRD.

"Well, actually, we're just partners." she corrected him.

"Ah, of course, well could you two please just step over there please? Thank you." Willy Wonka said as both Brago and Sherry walked over to the place where he asked them to be at.

"I'm Kyanchome and this is my partner Folgore." Kyanchome asked as he handed his golden ticket to Mr. Wonka.

"Nice to meet both of you two as well." Willy wonka said as he shook both Kyanchome and Folgore's hands and the next group came.

"I'm Kolulu. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Wonka." Kolulu spoke as she handed him her golden ticket.

"My sweet little girl, welcome to Wonkas." Willy Wonka as he shook her little hand.

"Thank you, and this is my big sister, Lori." Kolulu finished as Lori came in and shook Mr. Wonka's hand. They joined with the others as the fourth group came in.

"I'm Tia, and this is my best friend Megumi Ooumi." Tia spoke as she handed him her golden ticket and both she and Megumi shook Willy Wonka's hands.

"Wonderful to meet you. Ms. Oounmi, what an adorable little girl you have as a friend." Mr. Wonka responded as he pointed out where for them to wait.

"Zatch Bell." Zatch spoke as he handed his golden ticket to Willy.

"Well Zatch, it's wonderful to meet you as well, and who's this gentlemen." Willy responded then asked who the kid standing next to Zatch is.

"This is my best friend Kiyo Takamine." Zatch responded.

"Wonderful. Are we ready? Set? Good. On we go now." Willy Wonka spoke as he grabbed his cane and everyone followed him into the factory as the gates were closed and locked.

_Inside The Chocolate Factory._

"Come on, everyone. We have so much time and so little to see. Wait, scratch that, reverse it." Willy Wonka spoke as the five ticket winners and the people they've chosen entered into a strange room that looks like something that you would find in a museum or something. "You all could put your coats over there if you want." he finished as everyone took their coats off and were placing them on these coat hangers that look like hands.

Kiyo was wearing a blue shirt and black sweat pants underneath his coat after he took it off. Zatch was still in his normal outfit, except he took the ribbon off of him. Tia was still in her normal dress as well. Megumi was wearing her normal dress that she wore when both she and Tia were enjoying their time with Zatch and Kiyo at the amusement park.

Kanchome and Folgore were still wearing their usual clothes. Lori was still in her blue skirt and light blue, long sleeved shirt like I said at the top of this chapter. After Kolulu took her pink coat off, all she had on her was a pink shirt andsmall jeans.Sherry was still in her white version dress like I also said at the top of this chapter. Brago still kept his furry cape on.

As soon as the ones who placed their coats on the coat hangers, they moved and clamped down on the coats, which made everyone except Brago screamed for a bit.

"Little surprises around every corner, but nothing dangerous. Trust me. Now will you all please come up here?" Willy Wonka spoke as everyone walked up except Brago. He was leaning on the wall where the coat hangers were. He shrugged and began to walk, but somehow he couldn't. He turned around to se that one of the coat hangers has grabbed his cape.

"Uh... Sherry, Help please? I'm stuck." he said to his former book owner. Sherry turned and walked up to Brago to help. She grabbed hold of his hands and began to pull, but the coat hanger had a strong grip on Brago's cape. She pulled harder and harder to free Brago, but still no dice.

"Come on, Bellmond! You could do better than that." Brago said to his former book owner. Sherry gave it all her might to pull him off the wall. Everyone else except Willy Wonka ran over to help Sherry pull Brago off the coat hanger. Together, they all throw in their strongest pull and Brago heard a small rip coming from his cape as he was finally pulled off the wall, which caused everyone to fall backwards.

Brago and Sherry blushed so red that Sherry's head looks like an apple with blond hair and Brago's skin looked like it was normal tan skin. He was on top of her. Brago quickly got off of Sherry and he helped her up.

"Anyways, everyone up here." Willy Wonka spoke as he showed all of them a giant contract. Everyone began to read it from the top to the bottom, but the writing began to become smaller as they read their way to the bottom. "Kolulu, you first." he said as Kolulu walked up to sign the contract, but Lori stopped her.

"Hold it, Kolulu don't sign anything. What's this all about?" Lori spoke to her sister/former Mamodo partner, then she turned and asked Willy Wonka.

"Just some standard Contract." Willy answered.

"Don't talk to me about contracts, Mr. Wonka. My parents know all about them, and they're for suckers." Lori responded.

"My Brago doesn't sign anything either." Sherry called out. Brago eyes widen when he heard his former book owner said what she had just said.

'Did she just called me hers?' he thought as he turned and saw the small rip in his cape.

"Then he doesn't go in. I'm sorry but they're rules of the house." Willy responded.

"Stay out of this, Sherry." Brago said with an inpatient tone of voice.

"I'm only trying to help you."

"You're the one who kept begging me to take you with me, and I said yes. But as long as we're here, we're doing this my way. Now give me that pen!" Brago responded as he snatched a pen out of Kolulu's hand and began to sign the contract.

"Nicely handled, Brago. He's a guy who knows what he's doing and where he's going." Willy spoke to Sherry. Who only rolled her eyes at Mr. Wonka. Brago finished and the other kids joined in and signed the contract too.

Willy Wonka then led everyone through the hallway until they came to a door with a turning lock. Willy grabbed the turning lock and placed in the combination. "99, 44, 100 percent pure. Now just through the other door, everyone." Willy spoke as he opened the door that led into a room filled with black and white patterns.

They all ran through, but they found themselves stuck in a cramped room. They all were screaming and were moving around like crazy for a few minutes. Brago threatened Wonka to open the door or else he'll go berserk.

"Ah, here we are!" Willy called out.

"Don't be a crazy fool, Mr. Wonka. That's the way we came in!" Lori shouted.

"Oh, this is?" Willy asked as he opened the door not to show the same hallway they walked through, but a different hallway.

"Is this a fun house or something, Mr. Wonka?" Sherry shouted as well.

"Why? Having fun?" Willy asked as he began walking down the hallway, with everyone calming down and following him again.

"Hey, the room is getting smaller." Tia said.

"No it's not, he's getting bigger." Megumi responded and pointed at Willy Wonka as they reached the end where a small door was.

"He's at it again." Kiyo said last.

"Here we are, the next room is just beyond this door." said Willy.

"You're not squeezing me through that tiny door." Folgore responded.

"Everyone, you're about to enter the nervous system of my entire factory, everything in there is eatable, edible, I mean you can eat just about anything." Willy explained before Kyanchome interrupted him.

"Let me in, I'm starving!" he called out in front of everybody.

"Now, don't lose your head, Kyanchome. We don't anybody to lose that... yet." Willy said calmly as he flipped something on the door and a miniature piano appeared on the door. "Now for the code, this is a musical lock." Willy explained as he then began playing some strange music.

"Rockmoninoff" Megumi said to the others. _(A/N: I don't know how to spell that big word.)_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Behold: The Chocolate Room."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_MINI STORY._

_Kaiser: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Me: What? What's with all the yelling!_

_Kaiser: I'm too late!_

_Me: Too late for what?_

_Kaiser: remember when I told you that I have feelings for Maiana, and remember all those hints in the reviews that she and her hikari sent to us and in your other story?_

_Me: yes._

_Kaiser: Well I'm too late!_

_Me: too late for what?_

_Kaiser: I've just looked at Computerfreak101's profile and it says that Maiana already has Sesshomaru's as her... boyfriend!_

_Me: I'm sure that it's not all that bad._

_(But then Kaiser grabs hold of my shoulders and begins shaking me back and forth very fast.)_

_Kaiser: Don't you understand, hikari? I love Maiana! Love! L-O-V-E! I LOVE MAIANA!_

_Me: and..._

_Kaiser: SHE ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND! WHAT IF SESSHOMARU COMES AND KILLS ME? I'M TOO LATE! NOW MAIANA WILL NEVER LOVE THE WAY I LOVE HER!_

_(Then Kaiser runs away into the shadows.)_

_Me: (sighs) well, everyone. I hope you like the new chapter. And I've got to go talk to my Yami, so later._

_(I grab myself a flashlight and walks into the shadows after my yami.)_


	7. The Chocolate Room

_**Author Notes:**_

_**FireStorm28: **Yes, he sort of likes to eat alligators. In episode 12 in the show, Sherry told him to go get some fish, but while he was looking for some, an alligator attacked him and Brago said "Don't you bare your teeth at me!" then he kills the alligator and brings it back. Then Sherry tells him that she wanted fish, but Brago said "It bared its fangs at me." So instead, Sherry had a little bit of the alligator while Brago ate the rest of it himself. Sherry hated its taste, but Brago seemed to like it. I even have a trading card of them eating the alligator, Sherry hates it but Brago looks like he went berserk and began biting it apart piece by piece. _

_And your joke kind of freaked me out a bit. At first I got mad, but when you said it was a joke, I got freaked out all for nothing but a joke. Please don't do that again._

_**Twilight Memories: **I already know about Zofis's lame voice sounding more retarded, but thanks for telling me anyway. And I already know that Brago's a 14 year-old child. It's just when Sherry that in the mangas, it just seemed weird that's all, I mean Sherry's like suppose to be Brago's love, not his 'mom'. I'm not really meaning this, I'm just using sarcasm or something, I just don't know what the word is. But thanks for the review and the help with the errors._

_Computerfreak101: Oh, Gees. But yay! My Yami has found love in your Yami's arms. That's so sweet, in both the cute way and the awesome cool way. And also, back in 'New Family's' new chapter, I already have two victories and Zophie doesn't have a single one._

_Kaiser: That's right! My Hikari: 2. And Zofis: Zippety Doo Dah!_

_And I had fixed the mistake in the last chapter._

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Chocolate Room. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Behold: The Chocolate Room."

Willy Wonka announced as he opened the tiny door, which turned out that the whole wall that the tiny door was connected to was actually the 'real door'. A flash of light shined out and everyone covered their eyes.

But soon, the bright light disappeared and The Chocolate Room was revealed. It made everyone's jaws drop, except Brago, who only widened his eyes.

The whole Chocolate Room looked like something from a dream, it was a wonderland of sweets. Everywhere you look, there was candy everywhere. It was a dream come true for any candy lover.

"Ooooohhhhhh!" spoke Zatch.

"Awwwwwww!" spoke Kolulu.

"Wowy!" spoke Tia.

"Unbelievable!" spoke Kyanchome.

"Sweet!" spoke Brago.

"Hold your breath, and count to three." spoke Willy Wonka.

"Are you crazy! I'm not going to count! I'm going to eat!" Zatch shouted as he began to run into the candy, sugary, sweet wonderland, but Kiyo stopped him.

"Zatch! You can't just run in there and eat whatever you want." Kiyo called out to him which made him stopped running.

"He's fine, as long as he behaves himself." Willy said to Kiyo.

"You see, Kiyo. When it comes to me and sweets, I eat now and talk later. See ya, suckers!" Zatch yelled out in excitement as he turned and ran into the candy wonderland to eat whatever he could find.

Tia seemed a bit upset because Zatch got to go in without the rest of the group. "Zatch! Ah, he'll do anything to fill his belly." she huffed. And that's when Brago lost it.

"Some people have no self control." Brago spoke and everyone turned their attention to him. And as quick as an eye blink, Brago sprinted off into the candy wonderland as well. "You better save some for me, Zatch!" He called out as he disappeared into the forest of candy.

Sherry shrugged as she said to herself"Brago, first alligator and now chocolate. What will ever satisfy you?"

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. Hold your breath and count to three." he then began to sing his song of 'Pure Imagination'. I'm not going to type the song down, so pretend he's singing the song in your head while your reading this chapter.

He led them down the small stairs and as soon as they reached the bottom, he turned to face them and bowed down in a welcoming way that says 'go ahead, dig in.'

Everyone began running off all over the entire place, except Kiyo and Sherry, who went looking for Zatch and Brago.

Willy Wonka poked his cane into a mushroom and used it as an umbrella and continued walking down the bricked roads as he continued to sing his song. He spotted Tia, trying to jump and reach the bubble gum balls in a rainbow colored tree. As Willy walked by Tia, he tapped his cane against the tree and a lot of bubble gum balls fell out and Tia grabbed a lot and shoved them into her mouth.

_With Kiyo and Zatch._

Kiyo found Zatch, jumping up and down, trying to grab the giant candy canes from the vines growing on the statues in the Chocolate room. "Zatch, don't go running off again, you hear me?" Kiyo snapped at Zatch.

"Okay Kiyo." Zatch said happily as he continue to grab the candy canes, but no luck. Kiyo smiled and got two candy canes for both him and Zatch. They both smiled and both digged into the candy canes, until something caught Zatch's eye.

"Could it be? It is. CHOCOLATE YELLOWTAIL!" Zatch yelled out all happily as he charged at the chocolate that look like fish and he then began to devour them.

_Back With Willy Wonka._

Willy tapped his cane against another tree that had giant gummy bears growing on it. Kolulu grabbed one and began to chomp on it. It tasted like orange. She smiled as its goodness went through her mouth and down into her stomach.

Kyanchome was eating candy flavored fruit while Folgore and Lori were eating some elastic chewing candy. And lastly Megumi was licking some whip cream she found on a giant mushroom.

_Somewhere else in the Chocolate Room._

"Where are you, chocolate? You can't hide from me forever." Brago said quietly as he walked down the bricked road. He hadn't found anything to eat, yet. Because all that he wanted to eat was chocolate.

He couldn't find it, but he somehow picked up its scent. He followed it until it led him to a couple of bushes. He swept it aside and found something that made him mouth watered: A Giant Chocolate Alligator.

He licked the drool off of his lips and literally jumped onto the giant chocolate alligator and began eating it anime shark style.

What can I say? We all know he loves chocolate.

"Brago? Where are you?" he heard Sherry calling out for him. He raised his hand up over the top of the bushes he was in so that Sherry would find him more easily.

"Oh, I found. What are you eating?" she ask as she pass the bushes and sits next to him. He turned around to reveal some chocolate on his face. Sherry giggled at the view.

"What's so funny?" Brago asked.

"First you like alligators and now you like chocolate alligators. Is there anything that will satisfy you?" Sherry answered with another giggle. Brago just let out a burp and went back to eating the chocolate alligator.

_Back with Willy Wonka._

He saw everyone eating their happiness in sweets. 'They all look all very happy.' he thought as he sat down and picked up a small cup-shaped flower. He drank from it until it was empty.

"Here you'll be free, if you truly wish... to be." he spoke the last sentence in his song.

He looked inside the cup and then took a big bite out of the cup-shaped flower.

_**To Be Continued...** Next Chapter: The Chocolate river. Kyanchome falls in and Brago's gonna get that WEIRD funny look on his face again. That's not good._

_

* * *

And I've updated my profile again, and Kaiser's now wearing new clothes for now on. _

_MINI STORY._

_(Somehwere in a dark castle.)_

_Kagura: (looking into Kana'a mirror.) So Maiana has found new love in the arms of this 'Kaiser'. Well it'll be fun to tear them apart. Wouldn't you agree, Sesshomaru?_

_Sesshomaru: Whatever._

_(And now with me and my friends, Kaiser and Zero.)_

_Me: Hi everyone. OW! Sorry, it's just that after Halloween night, Me and Kaiser got major stomachaches from eating too many sweets. Now excuse me while I go and throw up for the fifth time this week._

_Kaiser: (While clenching his stomach.) I think I'm gonna throw up._

_Zero: She's purty, guys._

_Kaiser: who?_

_Zero: Salaya._

_Kaiser. Oh, and I think you mean 'pretty'._

_Zero: That's what I said._

_Kaiser: (shrugs and rolls his eyes.)_

_Zero: And hi Camille. I didn't know that you were a.. a.. ACHOO!... a cat demon._

_Kaiser: (Groans while clenching his stomach even harder.) Now I am gonna throw up._

_Zero: ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! (Sniffs) Sorry Camille. I have nothing against you, but I'm sort of allergic to cats and cat demons. Because they give me...a...a...a... **ACHOOOOOOO!**_

_(As soon as he made that huge sneeze, two black cat ears pop on top of his head.)_

_Zero: (Sniff) they give me cat ears. But we can still be friends, right?_

_Kaiser: God bless you._

_Zero: thanks. (then he gets himself a tissue)_

_Me: Man, that sure didn't came out right. I hate throwing up._

_Kaiser: Man, it's good to be in love again with the woman of my dreams._

_Me: (Stares at Kaiser in a weird way.)_

_Kaiser: What?_

_(But then Kaiser stars to shrink in size and age.)_

_Me: What the hell!_

_Zero: What? What happen?_

_( I dig in Kaiser's clothes to end up picking up Kaiser... as a baby.)_

_Zero: Woah!_

_Baby Kaiser: Goo, Goo, Gah, Gee_

_Me: Well, at least it couldn't get any worse._

_(Then I smell something aweful.)_

_Me: Okay, something stinks here._

_Zero: Wasn't me._

_(Then I found out that Kaiser went number 1 & 2 in a diaper that he somehow got after he was transform into a baby.)_

_Me: well, I always wanted kids when I get older. Better get this over with._

_(I then take Kaiser somewhere to change him)_

_Baby Kaiser: (Trying to reach Maiana.) Mia... Maia... Maiana._

_Me: Okay, I don't know how you could speak like that at the age you are in._

_Zero: (Turns and looks at Salaya and then points his pointing finger at her) You're Hot._


	8. The Chocolate River

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Computerfreak101: **Cool! You all like chocolate too! No wonder you're all high on sugar. And yes, Maiana, Kagura is behind this whole thing of turning Kaiser into an infant. But I'm going to solve this as fast as I can. Oh, and about making those two Mamodo teams on my new upgraded version of my Zatch Bell video game, of course I'll make them for you. You're one of my best friends. But I'll tell you the rest of that on the bottom of this chapter._

_**Twilight Memories: **I know. It is the cold truth. I'm with you on the whole thing of taking over the show and make all about Brago and Sherry, since that's what you were into a while ago, unless you still are into that idea of yours, or was it Cf101's idea, I don't who's idea it was, but I'm in with you girls. And yes I do watch One Piece, and if you want to know what I like to watch, check my profile and you'll find out._

_**FireStorm28: **I forgive you, just don't do it again. But it wasn't very nice of you and Nikki Nei to say that Tiko and Ember are the only fire Mamodos in all Zatch Bell fics. Because if you would've read my story 'The Mega-Mamodo' then you would've realized that Hiita, one of my characters in 'The Mega-Mamodo' is a fire Mamodo as well. So I suggest that I should take out the part you said in your profile about Tiko and Ember being the only fire Mamodos in all Zatch Bell fics._

_But here's the new chapter. Enjoy._

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Chocolate River. **

Zatch and Kolulu were talking to each other in a small place in the Chocolate room. Zatch was lying his head on Kolulu's lap as she was rubbing his stomach.

"So how did you get the last golden ticket?" Kolulu asked.

"Well it happened yesterday, Kolulu. I just found some money lying around in the street, so I took it and bought myself a Wonka bar and the ticket was in it." Zatch explained.

"Wow, that's amazing, Zatch." Kolulu said as her hand found a ticklish spot on Zatch's stomach.

"Woah! Easy, Kolulu. I'm ticklish in that spot." Zatch said as he clamped his hands on his ticklish spot.

"Oh, you are?" Kolulu said and smiled evilly. Zatch didn't liked that look. He quickly got off of Kolulu's lap, but she then tackled him and she began to tickle Zatch all over his stomach.

"Stop Kolulu! HA, HA, HA, HA! Stop!" Zatch yelled out, but Kolulu continued to tickle him. But then Zatch quickly flipped Kolulu over onto her back and Zatch jumped on her and began to tickle her stomach as well.

They both were tickling each other for minutes, until they ran out of breath and they collapsed on each other. They were now breathing deeply and heavily. But soon, their breathing returned to normal.

Zatch got off of Kolulu and helped her up. "Um, Kolulu? I wanted to tell you something. Something that I wanted to say for a while. Kolulu, I lo-"

"Hey, Kolulu! Come over here and check this out!" Lori called out.

"Okay, I'm coming. Sorry Zatch, but I'm sure that we can talk about this later, okay?" Kolulu asked and Zatch nodded. She then ran off to where Lori was. But as soon as she was out of his sight, Zatch then aggressively kicked a statue.

_(A/N: Damn Lori for always interrupting Zatch!)_

"What a dirty, disgusting river." Folgore said as he was nibbling on some peppermint candy.

"It's polluted, Mr. Wonka." Sherry spoke next as she and Brago came into view. Brago had finished most of the chocolate alligator, so all that was left was a handful of it.

"Well actually, chocolate." Willy corrected them.

"That's chocolate!" everyone except Brago called out.

"A chocolate river." Kolulu spoke.

"Yes. And there's my chocolate waterfall. No other candy factory in the world makes it chocolate by waterfall." Willy explained as he then whispered this into Sherry's ear "It helps if you want it just right."

"Kiyo, look over there, across the river!" Zatch called out and pointed over to the other side of the river.

On the other side of the river, pouring sugar into the chocolate river, were small creatures that were almost the same as... Zatch, Brago, Kolulu, Tia, and Kanchome.

"Holy Crap! Those are Mamodos!" Kiyo shouted out in surprise.

"How did you know about the Mamodo world!" Megumi turned and asked Mr. Wonka.

"Oh, I know a lot about it. It was such a terrible world, with all the evil monsters that attack them. The poor little Mamodos were powerless to do anything about it, so they end up being gobbled by these monsters. So I said to them 'Come and live with me in peace and safety. Away from all the Were Doodles and Snoz Wranglers, and rotten Vermicious Knids.'" Willy Wonka explained.

"Snoz Wranglers? Vermicious Knids? What kind of Bullshit is that!" Brago snapped at Wonka as he plopped a small piece of what's left of the chocolate alligator into his mouth. There's no such things as what kind of bullshit of what this crazy man in a stupid hat just said.

"I'm sorry but all questions must be submitted in writing. So I transported some of the Mamodos who want to start a new life here on earth to my factory." Wonka finished.

Brago had heard enough about this shit of lies about the Mamodo world. He wants out of this place. Now.

"Sherry. May we leave now? I tired of listening to this crazy person's lies." Brago asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, but Brago. I've been getting use to this place. I want to stay longer." Sherry groaned.

"No Sherry. I want to get out of here now!" Now Brago was starting to get impatient, but he was then interrupted by Tia, who somehow got in his face.

"CAN IT, YOU KNIT!" she yelled in his face.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" Brago yelled back and he shoved Tia off of himself and he walked over to the river to calm himself down.

"What do you think they're doing, Kiyo?" Zatch asked as he pointed at the other Mamodos on the other side of the river.

"Looks like they're adding sugar to the chocolate or something." Kiyo answered.

"Hey Kiyo? What's Brago doing?" Zatch asked again as he pointed at Brago. Kiyo and Zatch walked over to Brago, who was staring at the chocolate river.

"Brago? Are you okay?" Kiyo asked.

Brago didn't answer. He just stared at the river of sweet goodness. His mouth was beginning to mouth watered. Then his eyes were beginning to twitch and his head was also beginning to twitch.

"Uh oh. Sherry? Brago's getting that weird twitching look again!" Kiyo called out to Brago's former book owner.

"Maybe Brago should eat more vegetables, huh Kiyo?" Zatch suggested to Kiyo. "Yoohoo? Brago? Wakey, wakey." Zatch said to Brago as he began to gently bonk his fist against Brago's head. Then Brago froze for a bit.

"Me... want... CHOCOLATE!" Brago shouted out in excitement and he leaped into the air and was going to land in the chocolate river.

But he suddenly stopped in midair when his hands was about a centimeter away from the river of chocolatey goodness. He tried to stretch his fingers closer, but no luck.

"Chocolate?" he asked in a childish voice. He turned around to see... Sherry with her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she struggle to keep Brago in her arms.

"Me getting chocolate. Me want chocolate. Me want chocolate. Me like it. Me can't resist it. Life is pointless without chocolate." Brago responded in a childish hypnotized voice.

"Guys, Help me!" Sherry called out to everyone else to help her. They all grabbed hold of Sherry and they all together pulled Brago back on the solid ground.

"Zatch quick! Knock him out!" Kiyo yelled and Zatch nodded.

"Say night, night!" Zatch yelled at Brago and he threw a punch that hit Brago in the spot where people would usually hit to knock people out.

_A Few Minutes Later._

"What happened?" Brago asked as he regained conscious. He found himself laying on Sherry's lap. He sat up and asked his former book owner again. "What happened?"

"You went insane over chocolate and you almost jumped into the chocolate river."

"Hey Kiyo! Look at Kanchome!" They heard Zatch yelled out and everyone was looking at Kanchome drinking from the chocolate river with his bare hands.

"Don't worry, Zatch. He can't drink it all." Kiyo responded.

"Kanchome. Save some room for later, buddy." Folgore said to Kanchome, but his Mamodo wouldn't listen.

"Um, Kanchome, please, don't do that, my chocolate must never be touched by bare hands. You're contaminating my entire river. Please! I beg you, Kanchome!" Willy Wonka begged Kanchome to stop but he ended up accidently knocking him into the chocolate river.

"No! My chocolate! My beautiful Chocolate!" Wonka whined out loud.

"Don't just stand there, help my buddy!" Folgore snapped at Willy.

"Help. Police. Murder." Willy spoke out in a way that didn't make sense at all.

"He can't swim!" Folgore yelled at Wonka.

"Well, there's no better time to learn. Just watch the pipe." Willy responded.

Everyone all gasped as they saw Kanchome being sucked into a pipe and going up until he was stuck.

"He's stuck!" Tia called out.

"He'll be squished!" Lori spoke next.

"Don't worry everyone, pressure is being build up behind him." Willy responded.

"Will he be stuck, Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Of course not, Zatch. Remember on T.V. when you always wonder how a bullet comes out of a gun. Watch." Kiyo answered.

Then suddenly in a second, Kyanchome was shot straight up through the pipe to who knows where.

"AH! He's going to be turned into marshmallows any minute!" Folgore screamed out.

"Well actually, that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room, it goes to the fudge room." Willy corrected. Folgore was now pissed off.

"You terrible person! If my buddy gets boiled, I'll break you for this, Wonka!" Folgore yelled at Willy, who then pulled out a strange little flute and blew into it. It made a funny sound and a Mamodo showed up within a second.

"Take Mr. Folgore to the fudge room, but look sharp, or else his little buddy will be dumped into the boiler." Willy warned the Mamodo as he took Folgore's hand and led him down a path taht leads to the fudge room.

"You're going to boil him! I know it!" Folgore yelled out at Willy.

"Don't worry, Mr. Folgore. Across the valley lies a promised land. Goodbye, Mr. Folgore. Gesundheit. Farewell." Willy said goodbye to Folgore as they disappeared through a door.

"Mr. Wonka? Kanchome won't really be boiled, right?" Zatch asked as he tugged on Willy Wonka's sleeves.

"Don't worry , Zatch. My personal servant will take care of little Kanchome. In fact, I'll call him right now. Oh, Zophie!" Willy called out.

"Zophie?" everyone asked in unison in shock and surprise.

"WHAT!" a familiar voice shouted out.

Then coming out of a tunnel on the other side of the river was... ZOFIS, wearing a girlish apron that says 'kiss the evil man lady!' and was wearing new lipstick on his lips for who knows what.

Everyone, including Brago, but except Willy Wonka, was all pointing fingers out at Zofis with their mouths wide open.

"What do you want now, Wonka?" Zofis shouted out from across the chocolate river.

"Could you shut off the boiler in the fudge room, Zophie." Willy asked.

"You can shut it off yourself and shove it up your-" Zophie yelled but was then interrupted by everyone, except Willy, literally laughing their heads off at Zofis's stupid embarrassing look.

"What are they doing here?" Zofis yelled out.

"Why they won the contest and all found the golden tickets." Willy explained.

"But I thought-" Zofis spoke, but interrupted by everyone laughing at him again.

"You see, I-" More laughter.

"There's no way I-" More, more laughter.

"I don't want-" More, more, more laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" EVEN MORE, MORE, MORE LAUGHTER!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zofis screamed out in both anger and embarrassment and so he ran back into the tunnel he came out of. Soon all of the other Mamodos on the other side of the river with Zofis also left with him.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_MINI STORY._

_Zero: To hell with the facts, Camille. It can work out! And Salaya, if you're really rejecting my love for you, then fine! Just let me go take my anger of being rejected out on a steel wall!_

_(Zero runs off to find a steel wall where he could take his anger of being rejected out on.)_

_Me: I knew that Kagura is behind all of this. Now it's time to fix this mess. (I grab Zero's spell book and run off to find him.)_

_(I then find Zero, who just destroyed a steel wall with his bare hands and is now banging his head on what is left of it.)_

_Me: Zero, let's go find Kagura and stop this mess so we could get Kaiser back to normal._

_Zero: Finally some action where I can kick someone's ass!_

_Me: but there's one last thing that I need to take care of before we go._

_( I then walk up to Cf101, Maiana, Salaya, and Camille, caring Baby Kaiser in my arms. He has his cloths on that somehow shrunk with him when he was turned into an infant.)_

_Me: Maiana, I know that you hate to do this, but..._

_(I then put Kaiser into Maiana's arms.)_

_Me: You're gonna have to take care of Kaiser while me and Zero go take on Kagura. I know what you're going to say, but just listen to me. It's too dangerous to bring Kaiser with me in the way he's in right now. But Cf101 said that when you care about someone, you'll do anything for them. So please, don't do this for me. Do it for Kaiser, your true love. Right now, even though he's my yami, he's you the most right now. So please take care of him while me and Zero go take care of Kagura._

_(I then look down at Kaiser.)_

_Me: Kaiser, be good for Maiana, and don't go in your pants. Understood?_

_Baby Kaiser: Ba Ba ( he then makes a raspberry with his tongue.)_

_Me: I'll take that as a big yes. Let's go, Zero!_

_Zero: Oh Yeah!_

_(Me and Zero run off to find Kagura.)_

_(And Baby Kaiser falls asleep in Maiana's arms.)_


	9. Wonka Tania

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Nikki Nei: **Always forgiven. And I've updated on my 'Mega-Mamodo' story._

_**Mars Cutie: **I agree._

_**Computerfreak101: **(Check the bottom of this chapter.)_

_**Twilight Memories: **Well actually, the monster stuff that was in the Mamodo world that Willy Wonka was all a big fat lie, because Brago called it 'bullshit' because he knew a lot about the Mamodo World. And please don't order me what to do with my story. I've already planned for them to kiss far before I ever published this story. But it's a few chapters away. Enjoy the new chapter and don't tell me what to do with my story._

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wonkatania. **

As soon as the WEIRD Zofis freak that was in an apron was gone with the other Mamodos that were working for Willy Wonka, the winners and their former book owners all turned to face Willy Wonka.

"Hey, what kind of place are you running here, Mr. Wonka?" Lori asked as she then picked up Kolulu.

But then Willy started to speak in french, in a way that no one except Megumi understands. But then at the end of his babbling, he began to speak English again. "Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls, I give you: Wonkatania."

_(A/N: the reason I typed down gentleman instead of gentlemen is because that Kiyo's the only 'guy' left with the people who are with the winners.)_

Out of a tunnel in the chocolate river, came a small faerie-like boat. It was white and blue all over. But the only parts that are red is the seats and the water mill thing at the stern of the boat. It was driven by one of the Mamodos who work for Wonka and there were two others turning the mill on the stern.

"Wow! Will you look at that?" Zatch said in excitement.

"Yeah Zatch. It looks good enough to eat." Kiyo answered Zatch.

"Fine fancy boat you got there, Mr. Wonka." Sherry said to Willy and he nodded in response.

"Are you sure you know where you're going with this?" Megumi asked.

"All I ask is for a gentle breeze to sail our ship to safety. All aboard, everybody!" Willy spoke out in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Ladies first, and that means both me and Megumi!" Tia shouted out as she jumped into the boat.

"If she's a lady, then I'm a Vermicious Knid." Brago joked as he whispered it to Sherry, who giggled at the comment.

Zatch and Kiyo had already gotten on as soon as Brago sat in the back seat with Sherry sitting next to him.

"Are you sure that this thing will float?" Megumi asked.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Ooumi. I take good care of my guests." Willy answered as he led Megumi onto the boat.

"Yeah, you took real good care of that duck kid over there." Lori responded as she and Kolulu got on aboard.

"Are we all on board. Good. On we go, captain." Willy called out as he got on board and the Mamodo at the wheel range a bell and the Mamodos in the back began to turn the mill, which made the boat begin to move.

"Wow Megumi, I wish I had a boat like this. A really cool looking one." Tia said in excitement.

Brago heard Tia babbled a bunch of nonsense and told Sherry another comment. "What she really wants is a good kick in the ass."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Megumi spoke.

"Here, eat this." Willy said as he handed Megumi some strange candy.

"What is this?"

"Just suck on it and you can spit in different colors." Willy answered.

"Spitting's a dirty habit." Tia said as she picked her nose.

"I know a worse one." Willy responded. He then turned his attention to Kolulu, who was sitting next to Zatch, chewing on a gum ball that she found. She then blew a bubble and it popped. Willy then give a little shiver to himself as he watched Kolulu blew and popped another bubble. So he said "Chewing is so gross, chewing gum I hate the most."

_(A/N: That's like the only line I know from 'Charlie and The Chocolate Factory', because I keep hearing it on the commercials.)_

"What business are you in, Bellmond?" Lori asked Sherry.

"None of your business." Sherry responded.

The boat kept moving down the path of the chocolate river, until it came up to a dark tunnel.

"Hey where are we going?" Zatch called out.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of that tunnel. Hey, Mr. Wonka, I want off!" Lori shouted at Willy, who only ignored her.

"Around the world and home again. That's the sailor's way." Willy said as the boat entered the dark tunnel.

Everything in the tunnel was pitch-dark, but they had the feeling that they were moving faster and faster. Soon, colors appeared and were swirling around very fast, like they were all going through a wormhole. Soon pictures appeared of horrible things happening.

As one picture showed up, Kolulu jumped into Zatch's arms. But then later, another picture showed up and it made Zatch jump into Kolulu's arms. And then another one, but this one made both Zatch and Kolulu jump into each other's arms at the same time, with both of them screaming in fear.

"What is this? A freak out?" Tia shouted out loud.

Everyone was shouting out at Wonka to stop whatever is happening. But in the back seat, as much as he hates to admit it, something is going to happen that we all might enjoy.

"There's no earthly way of knowing, which direction we are going, there's no knowing where we're rowing, or which way the river's flowing. Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a' blowing? Wait, not a speck of light is showing so the danger must be growing. Are the fires of hell a' glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? Yes! The danger must growing, for the reapers keep on rowing, and they're not showing any signs that they are slowing!" Willy Wonka shouted out along with a maniacally laugh.

"Mr. Wonka, this has gone far enough!" everyone yelled at Wonka.

"Right then. Stop the boat!" Wonka said to the Mamodo driving the boat. Then within the blink of an eye, everything went dark again.

A light flickered on and it showed that the boat was parked next to the shore that led to a door.

"Where are we, you ask? Well it's a small step for mankind, but a giant step for us. All ashore." Willy announced and then everyone got off the boat as fast as possible.

But Sherry somehow couldn't get up. She looked down to find... Brago curled up into a ball on her lap with his arms around her body, whimpering in fear.

"Brago, I'm sure that it wasn't that bad." she said.

"No, Sherry. To me, it was bad. Cause... I heard that song before." Brago spoke quietly to her. That song that Willy Wonka just sang when they were still in the tunnel was the same song that Brago heard a long time ago. He still gets flashbacks of it. " I heard it before, when I was young, when my parents died." Brago decided to tell his former book owner the story.

_Flash Back._

_Brago wasn't always the way he is. When he was just a little child, when he was just 6-years old. He used to show a lot of emotions: humor, sadness, love, many others, but most of all: happiness._

_But one dark night, a night that he'll never forget._

_Brago's parents were fighting against another group of Mamodos. His parents never stood a chance at all. They were murdered by the parents of the last Mamodo that he ever wanted to see. The parents looked like cross between clowns and dolls._

"_You're all that's left. You're all alone with no one to take away the pain that has been placed in your heart, little Brago." the evil mother spoke._

"_You're parents were weak, just like you'll be in the future when the time comes." the evil father spoke. Little Brago only shivered and coward more before the darkness of this evil Mamodo family._

"_And now it's your turn to finish this orphan off, Zofis." the father finished. Holding the mother's hand was the evil offspring that was the same age that Brago was. The offspring released his grip from his mother's hand and walked over to Brago. Brago backed away from the other child until he was backed into a tree trunk. Th evil offspring leaned itself downwards until Brago had no choice but to look into the child's red-yellow eyes._

"_The pain will never die, Brago. And it will only get worse when the time comes." the evil offspring spoke._

"_What do you mean?" Brago's 6-year old voice sounded so weak and frightened._

"_992 years have passed since King Goren won the thrown as our king. Within 8 years, the battle for Mamodo king will begin again. And I determine to win. And if you're chosen to be part of the fighting, I'll be overjoyed to wipe you out. Remember, Brago. Only 8 years left until the battle begins again." the evil offspring explained as he sang that same song that Brago heard Wonka sang before he had this flashback._

_The child pressed his hand against Brago's forehead as he continued to sing that evil song. Brago just let out a painful scream as a vision of the future came into his mind. The vision was the future within 8 years when the battle begins again. And then it showed what it appeared to be a desert on another world. And then the vision showed Brago a 14 year-old version of himself with a blond hair girl with blue eyes fighting against what it appeared to be a 14 year-old version of the evil offspring with a brown hair girl with purple eyes. But the vision never showed who had won that fight. Then the vision went blank as Brago's eyesight returned to normal._

_The evil offspring had finished singing that evil song and spoke again to Brago. "That was a vision of the future, where you and I will fight to the death. And don't worry, I'll win for sure and put you out of your misery for good." the evil offspring finished as he went back to his parents and they disappeared into the darkness of the forest they were in._

_And ever since that night. Brago never felt emotions except for anger and impatience. He feared that feeling the emotions he felt before his parent's deaths will only bring him more pain. And he pledge to himself and on his parent's graves that he won't let that evil son of a bitch win the fight. And so forth through 8 years straight, Brago had been training himself to control his powers. That's why he wants to become king of the Mamodo world so badly, so that he can avenge his parents deaths and make sure that the evil offspring won't win._

_End Flash Back._

_(A/N: That's my theory about Brago's life in the Mamodo world when he was young.)_

Brago had finished telling Sherry about what happened to him. That song always gives him that nightmarish flash back. Sherry had never felt so helpless after what Brago had told her.

"Ms. Bellmond? We need to get moving." Willy called out.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Sherry responded and then looked down at Brago. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her.

Brago's whimpering had been reduced to slow breathing as Sherry sunken her face into his blue-black hair and began to rock _( I forgot how to spell it._) herself back forth with Brago in her arms, like a mother comforting her child.

_Five Minutes Later._

Brago was able to regain control of himself and so he got off of Sherry.

"Will you be alright for now on?" she asked. Brago didn't felt like answering with words so he nodded instead.

Both of them got out of the boat and then joined the others. Zatch and Kiyo were reading all kinds of creams that a sign showed, but the one cream that caught them by surprised was 'hair cream'. Willy Wonka then inserted a key into the lock of the door and began to speak in German. When he was done, he told everyone not to touch, taste, or tell.

"So now that we all have that cleared up with, let's all go into: The Inventing Room."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

Me: well here we are. _

_Zero: alright then. I want to go in and kick some ass._

_(Both me and Zero barged into the castle.)_

_Kagura: well we've been expecting you two to arrive._

_Me: okay Kagura. I'm only giving you a fair warning. Change Kaiser back to normal, or else we're gonna have to make you do it the painful way._

_Sesshomaru: You may try to._

_(I then opened Zero's spell book and called out a spell.)_

_Me: Raker!_

_(Zero fired a beam of light and darkness out of his hand)_

_Kagura: Dance of blades!_

_Me: Trashield!_

_(Zero created a shield that reflected Kagura's attack and sent it back with more destruction added to it.)_

_(Then Sesshomaru charged with the Tokejin sword.)_

_Me: Rakerga!_

_(Zero fires a stronger version of Raker out of his hand)_

_(Half an hour later.)_

_Kagura: okay, I'm getting tired of you two. That spell that I cast upon your friend will destroy him from age. He'll continue to age younger until he reaches 0. And when he does, he will die._

_Zero: What the hell!_

_Me: NOW YOU PISS ME OFF!_

_Kagura: Dance of the dragon!_

_Sesshomaru: (after pulling out the tetseiga) Dragon strike!_

_Me: Okay Zero. This is it. If spells 1-10 won't stop them, then we are bringing out the big guns with spell number eleven!_

_Zero: RAD!_

_(Energy begans to surround both me and Zero)_

_Me: EMPERORION RAKERDON!_

**_(Who will win. Find out on my next update of this story.)_**


	10. The Inventing Room

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Twilight Memories: **I know, all Brago/Sherry fans will love that part. And I'm surprise that you said that Brago's parents were killed in another story. I didn't know that. But anyways, Brago and Sherry will kiss in the chapter that comes after the chapter when they both fall down the Egg-dicator. Enjoy the new chapter._

_**Mars Cutie: **You take that back! I'm not a pervert! I'm not that kind of person! Besides, those clothes that she wears underneath are just a small tank top with large straps and shorts that girls wear. I've seen girls out on the streets where I live and sometimes they where those kinds of cloths during summer. And besides, if the clothes that Kolulu wears are her undergarments, then they wouldn't have shown it on the show. I'm not a pervert! And if you continue to insult me, then I will just block you from all my stories and I'll just let Kolulu become a blueberry and explode, leaving Zatch all to Tia. And if you would look carefully and closely at this chapter, then you would've learn that she had clothes on her._

_**Computerfreak101: **Sorry. I was just curious about the name Talim, because it surprised me. And I won't let you down, guys. I promise. And earlier today, I got the new chocolate factory movie. And I LIKE IT! I love the part when Willy shouts 'MUMBLER!' at Mike Teevee. And he's does have a point, Mike does mumble a heck of a lot of crud. So I believe being shrunk and stretched like taffy will shut him up for now on. Enjoy the new chapter_

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Inventing Room. **

"So now that we all have that cleared up with, let's all go int: The Inventing Room."

Willy Wonka announced as the door to the inventing room opened up. Everyone walked in with Willy to close the door behind them all.

"Why can't we touch anything in here, Mr. Wonka?" Kolulu asked.

"Because all of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in there. And old Slugworth will do anything to get in here. That's why." Willy answered. The word of Slugworth caught everyone by surprise, but mostly Zatch.

The entire room looked like the insides of a warehouse with paint stains all over the walls and ceiling. And there was mechanical noises coming from all kinds of machines. It was like being in on a planet that was run by machines.

"Inventing room? Looks more like a Turkish bath to me." Kiyo spoke out.

"Yeah, Kiyo. Even if Slugworth did get in here, he wouldn't find anything." Zatch agreed. But he then turned his attention to Kolulu.

"Uh, Kolulu? I think you have something on you." he said as he point to a stain on her pink shirt. She looked down at her shirt and found that the stain was a piece of chocolate that probably splashed on her when they went through the dark tunnel. Zatch reached into the pocket on the back of his outfit and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Kolulu.

"Thanks, Zatch." she said as she cleaned the stain off her shirt. She then found that she got some chocolate on her fingers. She quickly licked it off and wiped her hand cleaned on her shorts.

Meanwhile with Willy, he was explaining about the percent of what his inventions were made of. And out of the percent of things he explained, the total came to 105.

"Time is a precious thing. Never waste it." Willy said to Lori as he dropped an alarm clock into a cauldron filled with strange foaming liquid.

"He's absolutely bonkers." Lori said to Zatch and Kolulu.

"But I'm sure it's not bad, Lori." Zatch responded.

"He's right, you know." Kolulu agreed.

Zatch and Kolulu turned around and Tia holding a strange piece of candy.

"Tia? Where did you get that?" Kolulu asked.

"I just found it." the red headed Mamodo answered.

"But Willy Wonka said not to-" Zatch said out loud, but it was too late. Tia had already plopped the strange piece into her mouth. "-touch anything." Zatch finished.

"In spring time, the only little rainy rain time birds sing a ding, a dingy ding spring lovers love, the spring." Willy Wonka sang as he was riding a little machine that looked like a bicycle turning whipped cream. But he was then interrupted by a small explosion that came from Tia as smoke spat out of her mouth and it sent her falling backwards onto a bunch of trays, pots, and pans.

"I told you not to, you silly girl." Willy said in a calm, but disappointed tone of voice.

"Tia, are you alright?" Megumi asked as she ran to Tia's side. Tia opened her mouth and smoke blew into Megumi's face.

"Boy, that was great stuff." Tia answered.

"That's exploding candy for your enemies. But it's not ready yet." Willy said as he placed a pair of soccer shoes into a different cauldron. Sherry was really confused about what was going on in this room.

"Mr. Wonka? Butterscotch? Buttering? What's going on around here?" She asked the candy maker.

"Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker." he answered her, but it left her in more confusion.

Willy was then startle by an alarm set off by Lori, who just looked under neath a strange machine. "NO! Please! Forgive me, but no one must ever look under there. This is my most secret invention of all. This one is what's going to really sizzle old Slugworth. Do you all want to see?" Willy asked and all the remaining nodded yes, but Brago was the only one who shook 'no'.

"I'm sorry, little Brago, but three beats one." Willy responded and Brago only gave out a low growl. Wonka then pushed a button that turned the machine on and it began to make noises.

As it made it's annoying racket, strange little balls came out of it. "Here we are. An Everlasting Gobstopper." Willy Wonka announced.

"Did you just said Everlasting Gobstopper?" Kolulu asked.

"Yes. These are candy for children who have little pocket money. You can suck on them forever and they'll never get any smaller nor will they lose their taste." Willy explained.

"How do you make them?" asked Tia.

"I'm a trifle deaf in this ear, speak a little louder next time." Willy said as he pointed at his right ear.

"Oh, he's good." Kiyo whispered to Sherry.

"So who wants one?" the candy man asked. All the remaining children except Brago raised their hands towards. Willy happily handed each of them one everlasting gobstopper. "Do you want one Brago?" he asked.

"I'll pass. Sherry can we please leave now?" Brago asked.

"Ah, but Brago. I've just gotten interested into the factory." Sherry complained.

"No, Sherry. I want to get out of here now. I'm starting to get bugged by the man wearing the stupid hat!" Brago raised his voice.

"Stop squawking, you twit!" Tia shouted at Brago. He was about to attack the annoying brat, but then Kiyo and Sherry grabbed hold of him and tried to keep him away from the red head.

"Enough, you two. We don't want your bickering to get in the way of our day here." Willy said as he then scooted his way through the Mamodo children.

"Now if you all follow me, there's something else that I want to show you."

_**To Be Continued...** Next chapter: the gum machine, the three course meal gum, Kolulu chews the gum, you all know what's going to happen._

* * *

_MINI STORY_

_Me: EMPERORION RAKERDON!_

_(Zero's true power was unleashed. A giant dragon came out of Zero's mouth. But this dragon doesn't look like the usual Chinese or Japanese shaped dragons that we see on the show. This dragon looks like a dragon from the middle ages.)_

_(The dragon unleashed a hurricane-like roar as it collided with Sesshomaru's 'dragon strike' and Kagura's 'dance of the dragon'.)_

_Sesshomaru: it's pointless. That creature that Maiana has fallen for will die, no matter what you do._

_Me: Shut up!_

_Seeshomaru: you can deny it all you want. But the curse will kill him._

_Me: and that's why I'm going to break that curse!_

_Seeshomaru and Kagura: It's over. Now DIE!_

_Me and Zero: We've made a promise to Kaiser, to Maiana, and to all our other friends that we'll take you both down, that's why... WE'LL DEFEAT BOTH OF YOU!_

_(Somehow, the tenth spell was becoming stronger and stronger. Until it finally broke through both Sesshomaru and Kagura's attacks. It roared again and charged at both of them, until...)_

_(... a giant explosion was set off after the collision.)_

_Me: is it over?_

_(Then it shows Sesshomaru and Kagura lying on the ground in pain.)_

_Zero: I guess myfinal spell has really taken a lot out of them._

_Me: well that was easy._

_(Both me and Zero walked over to Kagura.)_

_Kagura: no! Don't hurt me!_

_Zero: hurt who? You?_

_Kagura: yes, me!_

_Zero: yes... yes, hurt you? Okay._

_(Zero then jumps onto Kagura and begins to beat the crud out of her.)_

_Me: I'll take that, thank you. (I snatch Kagura's stupid fan that she always carries.)_

_( and I then snap it into two pieces.)_

_Kaiser: (Suddenly changes back to normal size and age.) Whoo! I'm back to normal again! The curse is broken! AWESOME!_

_( but then Kaiser finds himself in Maiana's arms, so she's carrying him bridal style)_

_Kaiser: Okay, I'm getting off you now. Thanks for helping me, Maiana. I don't know if I would've endured this if it weren't not only for my hikari and Zero, but for you as well. Thank you. (Hugs Maiana) thanks._

_(Now back to me and Zero)_

_Me: Zero, I think he gets it now._

_(It shows Zero now beating the crud out of Seeshomaru.)_

_Me: Zero._

_(He's still doing it)_

_Me: Zero!_

_(Still doing it)_

_Me: ( using a mega-phone) **ZERO!**_

_Zero: ( after he just gave Sesshomaru a black eye) yes?_

_Me: Let's go. We've done our part. So let's leave Maiana to finish them._

_Zero:(shrugs and groans) fine._

_Me: but first... ( I then give Sesshomaru a punch that knocks him out.).. Okay, now we'll go._


	11. Kolulu The Blueberry Mamodo

_**Author Notes: Okay, Everyone. I've gotten the new Chocolate Factory movie, so this story for now on, is going to have stuff from both the new Chocolate Factory movie and the original Chocolate Factory movie.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Kolulu, The Blueberry Mamodo. **

_(A/N: Remember, I'm still using the Willy Wonka from the original Chocolate Factory movie, but I'm adding a few things to him that the New Willy Wonka, played by Johnny Depp, has.)_

"Now, if you all follow, there's something else that I want to show you."

Willy Wonka said to everyone as he walked to the far end of the Inventing room. Everyone else followed until they saw a strange looking machine that looks like a buffet of all kinds of delicious meals. There was like a group of tomatoes, piles of flour and sugar, many kinds of full course meals, and there were even all kinds of desserts that make you feel like you want to have all of that goodness inside your stomach.

"Wow, what is this contraption?" Lori called out in amazement.

"I agree. I wonder if my little Brago wants one." Sherry responded to Lori.

"No, I don't want one, Sherry. And stop calling me small and yours." Brago said to Sherry in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry."

"But anyways, this machine is totally amazing. And now, I shall show you all what it can do. Now, button, button, who's got the button?" Willy asked as he began to search for this 'button' that he's talking about.

"I think it's over there, sir." Zatch spoke while tugging on Willy Wonka's coat. He turned his attention to where Zatch was pointing at. It was a big red shiny button.

Willy smiled and then he pressed the button. The machine roared to life and it began to make funny noises. On the flat platforms, all of the meals were moving around in a circular pattern. Everyone just watch. What could this machine be making?

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What you are witnessing is a new beginning of the machine age, the birth of a confectionary giant." Willy announced to everyone. Then something came out of the machine. It looked like a strip of... GUM?

"That was it." Brago asked in a way that made him said in thought 'What the hell just happened?'

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Willy asked in a comeback. Brago didn't answer, because he doesn't like answering such stupid questions.

"Is it gum?" Kolulu asked out of the group.

"Wrong, little girl. This is a strip of the most fascinating gum in the whole universe. You know why it's so fascinating? Know why? Know why?" Willy asked, getting a bit overexcited.

"Why?" everyone asked in unison.

"Because this piece of gum is a three course dinner." Willy answered. "And it'll be the end of all kitchens and cooking. Because that piece of gum is all that you'll ever need for breakfast lunch and dinner." he explained. "And this one piece right here in my hand is-"

Before he could finish, Sherry tried to answer for him.

"Bull?" she asked.

"No roast beef, but I haven't got it right yet." Willy corrected her.

"Alright. I've had enough of this babbling!" Brago spoke out loud, he got annoyed by Wonka babbling about a stupid piece of gum, so he snatched the piece of gum. He was going to eat it to shut Willy Wonka up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I really wouldn't." Willy warned Brago.

"Well, you're not me." the dark Mamodo responded as he was about to put the strip of gum into his mouth, but then Sherry stopped him when the strip of gum was about a centimeter away from Brago's mouth, with her hands on his shoulders.

"Brago, now don't you try anything stupid." she warned her former Mamodo partner.

Brago stopped and thought for a quick minute. He never did anything stupid before, and he certainly won't do anything stupid now. He closed his mouth and looked at the strip of gum in his hand, and then he looked at Sherry, then back at the gum, then back at Sherry again.

"You're right. Who would want to eat this piece of shit?" he answered as he turned his hand to a different direction and shoved the strip of gum somewhere else. But he didn't notice that the 'somewhere else' he shoved it into was Kolulu's mouth.

You heard me right, Brago shoved the piece of gum into Kolulu's mouth.

Kolulu was caught by surprise, with Brago shoving the gum into her mouth. But then the gum's taste and flavor began to sink into her taste buds. She gave a huge smiled, like she had just went to heaven. "It tastes delicious!" she called out as she then walked around to face everyone else.

"What does it taste like?" Zatch, Kiyo, Lori, Tia, and Megumi asked in unison.

"It's tomato soup. Its so good, that I can feel it running down my throat." the pink-haired Mamodo girl answered in delightfulness on her face and in her soul.

"Yeah, spit it out." Willy Wonka spoke out.

"Um, little girl? I think you should listen to Mr. Wonka." Sherry spoke to Kolulu, but the goodness from the gum kept Kolulu from hearing Sherry.

"Hey, guys! It's changing! It's now roast beef with a baked potato!" Kolulu said in delightfulness again.

"With sour cream?" Lori asked with some happiness in her voice too and Kolulu nodded.

"Please stop, I beg you." Willy said to Kolulu, but she won't listen, because of the gum's sweety goodness again.

"Why won't that girl listen to Mr. Wonka, Brago?" Sherry asked a little whisper to Brago. This time, he felt like answering questions.

"Because, Sherry, she's a nitwit." he answered.

"Okay, Kolulu, I think that's enough." Zatch spoke to Kolulu.

"Please, Zatch. Let me finish, please?" Kolulu asked and Zatch just shrugged and nodded.

"What's for dessert, Kolulu?" Lori asked. Kolulu was trying to get the next flavor taste by moving the piece of gum around in her mouth.

"Ohh, I found it! It's blueberry pie! It's so delicious, it's the most marvelous blueberry pie I've ever tasted in my entire life! I-" Kolulu spoke out loud in so much happiness and delightfulness that she accidently swallowed the piece of gum. She clenched her throat with her hands and gasped. "Oops. I swallowed it." she spoke.

"Oh, crap." Willy responded to Kolulu's words.

"What do you mean 'oh, crap'?" Lori came to Willy and asked both worried and frustrated.

"I keep telling her and everyone that I haven't gotten it right yet. It always goes wrong when it comes to the desserts. Always." Willy answered.

"Well, I don't see anything strange about her." Lori said to Wonka.

"Yeah, and I don't feel any different either." Kolulu agreed with her sister and former book owner.

"Until now." Zatch spoke out of the rest of the group.

"What do you mean, Zatch?" Kolulu asked, getting a bit worry now.

"Because, Kolulu, your nose. It's... it's... it's..." Zatch tried to explain, while he was rubbing his nose to physically explain to Kolulu as well. "... It's turning blue." he finished at last.

Everyone except Willy Wonka all turned their attention to both Zatch and Kolulu. There was a small blue spot on Kolulu's nose. And it was beginning to spread across her face.

"Kolulu! You're turning violet!" Zatch, Kiyo, and Lori called out loud in shock.

"What's happening?" Lori asked in both shock and anger.

"I already told you people, I haven't got it right yet."

"You can say that again. Look what it's doing to my sister!" Lori cried out loud in Willy's face.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty sure I'll get it right next." Willy responded in a way that sounded like he was talking to himself. Kolulu's entire face was blue, and she then looked at her hands, arms, and legs. They were turning blue too. She clenched her hair to find out that it was turning blue as well. Then she looked down to see that her pink shirt, pink shorts, and her pink shoes were also turning blue as well. Lori just stared at him in anger, until Zatch spoke out so loud, everyone heard him.

"KOLULU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? YOU'RE BLOWING UP!" he shouted anime style.

Kolulu gasped and looked down at herself. Her stomach was beginning to bulge outward. It looked like she just ate a basketball filled with air. Her stomach and navel were now expose by the continuing inflation. She felt a bulge going around her. She turned around to see that not only her stomach was inflating, but her entire body as well. Her clothes felt like they were going to snap off, but they didn't.

"What's happening, guys?" she cried out.

"You're blowing up like a balloon!" Zatch responded in more shock.

"Actually, like a blueberry." Willy Wonka corrected Zatch.

Kolulu continued to inflate, getting rounder and rounder each second. She inflation was beginning to make her grow in height as well, right now, she a few inches taller then Zatch and Tia, she was almost as tall as Brago in height.

"We have to get the air out of her quick!" Lori cried out.

"There's no air in her, it's juice." Willy corrected again.

Everyone, except Willy Wonka and Brago were all shock to see how big the once pink-haired Mamodo girl was getting. Zatch couldn't help but stare at Kolulu's giant inflating body. The balloon maniac inside him was growing as big as Kolulu is. "Woah." he said to himself.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Lori asked.

"Well, she has to be squeezed like a zit or else the pressure from the juice will make her explode." Willy answered.

"EXPLODE?" Zatch yelled out loud anime style at Willy Wonka, who nodded 'yes'. Suddenly, the juice inside Kolulu stopped inflating her and she was now a few centimeters taller than the humans. Her entire body was a big blue ball, except the only things sticking out was her head, hands and feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zatch cried out really loud as he ran to Kolulu and hugged as much her large inflated body as he possibly could and began to cry into her. "Kolulu, this can't be happening to you! Why, out of all Mamodos, why did this have to happen to you? First you were force to fight in the Mamodo battle, and now this: You blowing up like a balloon or a blueberry, whatever you're becoming into. Oh, Kolulu, I can't keep it all in anymore, I needed to tell you something, something I wanted to tell you for a long time. I want to ask you to become my Mamodo queen, because I love you, Kolulu!"

'He loves me? Oh I wanted to tell him that too.' the blueberry Mamodo thought with some hope returning to her, she smiled and a tear trickled down her face. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to, Kolulu. I wanted to tell you that I love you. But every time I tried, a certain SISTER AND BOOK OWNER OF YOURS KEEPS INTERRUPTING ME!" Zatch cried and yelled out as he turned his face to look at Lori, with anger inside of him.

"Oops. Sorry, Zatch." Lori apologized.

"SHUT UP!"Zatch shouted at her, then turned his attention back to Kolulu. "Kolulu, I love you. I wanted to ask you to become my queen of the Mamodo world. I love you. I love you so much, Kolulu. Please don't explode!" he continued to cry into the bloated Mamodo girl's body.

She smiled with more tears of hope coming down from her face. "I love you too, Zatch."

Willy Wonka was wiping his tears away with a hanker chief. He won't let a young love as powerful as this be shattered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his flute again. He blow into it and it made that funny noise again. "Oh, Zophie?" he called out.

"WHAT!" Zofis yelled out as he walked into the room and up to Willy Wonka.

"Will you rolled the young lady to the juicing room to have her squeezed?"

"Why don't you squeezed some juice up your a-" Zofis yelled out, but then Zatch grabbed him by the collar of his outfit.

"Listen, Doll boy! You better get Kolulu back to normal or so help me, I'll make you regret for being born!" the blond haired Mamodo yelled at th evil cross dresser. Zofis quickly nodded 'yes' in fear. He ran over to Kolulu's body and began to push it, her body somehow, was too heavy for him move by himself.

"I could use some help, here, Wonka." Zofis called out, struggling to budge Kolulu's body. Willy called other Mamodos to come in and help. Then suddenly, all the machines begin to make noises, like a song.

_(A/N: Now it plays the song 'Chewing all day long' from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in the background, with the working Mamodos singing it, except they were using Kolulu's name instead.)_

The working Mamodos were singing and rolling Kolulu's body around the entire inventing room like a bouncing ball, in fact, she even made a little bounce or two.

_After the song is over._

The Mamodos pushed and rolled Kolulu's inflated body through a hallway and into the juicing room.

"I'll get even with you, Mr. Wonka, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Lori shouted at Willy as she followed the worker Mamodos into the juicing room and said her last words. "I've got a blueberry for a sister."

Zatch was staring wide-eyed at what was going on with his mouth hanging open. Until now, his irises and pupils went into the back of his head and he fainted.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Wallpaper and Flippy Flapping Drinks

_**Author Notes:** I apologize for the very, very, very, very, very long wait. I had other stories to finish first._

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Wall Paper and Flippy Flapping Drinks.**

"_Zatch. Come on, Zatch. Wake up." _a voice was speaking from the darkness to the blond child.

But suddenly, a lot of wet liquid-like substance was splashed all over Zatch's face, making him wake up directly in the progress. He began to breath heavily after what was splashed onto him. He looked around to find himself with almost everyone around him in the inventing room.

"I told you it'll wake him up." Brago spoke out. Zatch looked at the dark mamodo to see that he was holding a bucket in his hands. Zatch guessed that the bucket was filled with water and Brago dumped it on him to wake him up.

"Uh... What happened." Zatch asked everyone, who all, except Willy Wonka, sweat dropped.

"Okay, you were freaked out because Kolulu was blown up like balloon- uh I mean a blueberry, and then you fainted." Kiyo answered his former mamodo's question.

"Ow, my head." Zatch said as he rubbed his temples.

"I think it'll go away soon, Zatch. Why don't I carry you for a while."

"Thanks, Kiyo."

Kiyo smirked a bit as he picked up Zatch and carried him on his shoulders.

"Come on, everyone," Willy Wonka spoke at last to the remaining winners. "Let's boogie"

Willy began to walk down hallway leading downwards. The three remaining winners and their former book owners shrugged a bit, but decided to follow Mr. Wonka. They quickly jogged a bit down the long hallway to catch up with the chocolate tier, just before he turned around to face everyone.

"Well, well, two naughty nasty little children gone. And three sweet good little children left." Wonka said with a grin on his face. Brago's left eye twitched right after he was called 'sweet good little child'

"Hey, Kolulu and Kanchome aren't naughty nor nasty. They're great friends. I may not know why Kolulu now has this thing about chewing gum, but Kanchome can't help himself when it comes to candy, especially chocolate." Zatch snapped at Wonka anime style.

"You're not the only one who goes coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs-un, I mean chocolate." Brago muttered under his breath as he looked at Sherry, who looked back at him.

"Something on your mind?" asked the blond with weird look on her face.

"Not really." the dark mamodo responded as he turned to look at the wall.

"And by the way, Mr. Wonka, how come there was a song for Kolulu and not for Kanchome?" Zatch asked.

"Well, I guess I forgotten, now have I?" Willy answered.

"But Mr. Wonka?" asked Zatch.

"Yeah."

"Why did you decided to let people in?"

"So they can see the factory of course."

"But why only five and why now?" Zatch continued to ask questions.

"Zatch, it's starting to get annoying of you asking him all these questions. Just enjoy yourself." Kiyo spoke up.

"But Kiyo."

"What's this prize you mentioned and who's gonna get it?" Tia asked as she got in front of Mr. Wonka and was walking backwards.

"Tia!" snapped the red head's former book owner.

"The best kinda prize is a surprise." Willy answered with a go-happy chuckle at the end.

"Will Kolulu always be a balloon?" Tia asked.

"Blueberry!" everyone corrected in unison at the red-head out loud.

"Whatever." Tia responded as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. But that's what happens when you chew gum all the time, it just makes me feel like I'm gonna puke." Willy answered again as he gave off a sickening look.

"But if you hate gum so much, then why do you make?" Tia asked again.

"You know for once, you really shouldn't mumble, little girl, because your mumbling turns into babbling, and babbling really bums me out." Wonka answered a bit annoyed this time.

"You have to admit, he's right." Brago said to Tia with a 'burned' like smirk on his face.

"Why you!" the red head went berserk again and tried to attack Brago, but Megumi restrained Tia just in time.

"Oh wait, everyone. I have to show you this; lickable wallpaper. It's really good if you try it," Willy stopped in front of everyone and pointed at a wall covered in wallpaper with pictures of every fruit there is. "Lick an orange, it tastes like an orange. Lick an apple, it tastes like an apple. Lick a cherry, it tastes like cherries. Lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple. Go on, try it out."

Everyone except Brago, walked to the apple and began to lick the wallpaper.

"Ooh, I have a plumb." Megumi spoke out as she continue to lick the picture of a plumb on the wall.

"I got a banana." Sherry spoke out next.

"Can't you believe it, Zatch. It tastes so real." Kiyo said as he eyed the blond next to him.

"Yeah, Kiyo. I wonder if they have yellow tail on these kinds of wallpaper." Zatch responded to his former book owner, while licking his lips by the thought of yellow tail.

"Try some more, everyone. The blueberries taste like blue berries," Willy said again, but everyone avoided the blueberries, since after what happened in the inventing room. "The strawberries taste like strawberries. The snozberries taste like snozberries."

"Snozberries," Tia said as she turned to see the chocolate tier. "That's a stupid name for fruit, who in the world has ever heard of snozberries." but before Tia could go back to licking the wallpaper again, Wonka grabbed hold of her little tongue and made her looked at him.

"We're the makers of dreams, and we're the music makers. And F. Y. I., the snozberries happen to exist in your world, the mamodo world." Wonka said, then released Tia's tongue, which was a bit swollen from Wonka's grip.

"Brago, would you like to try some?" Willy asked the dark mamodo.

"Why the hell would I want to lick wallpaper?" Brago turned so his back was facing the others.

"Party pooper." Willy muttered under his breath. "So now that we got to try some of the lickable wallpaper, if you all would follow me, there's something else I want you all to see."

Everyone continued to follow the candy maker down the hallway until they came through a corridor, which led them to a room filled with what sound like flapping noises. Inside the room, they found bottles of soda with wings from all kinds of animals. "Behold, everyone; flippy flapping drinks."

_(A/N: the flippy flapping drinks are my idea, so I decided to use them instead of the fizzy lifting drinks.)_

"What's so flippy and flappy about it? Other than just looking at it flip and flap." Brago asked as he was trying to get one of the flying soda bottles away from his face.

"They contain this terrific chemical in them, that once you drink them, wings from all kinds animals sprout from your back and they make fly into the sky like a bird." Willy explained. Everyone, except Brago of course, went 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"But we shouldn't try it yet, there's a problem with it; so far, the one who drinks wouldn't have control over the wings. Now if you all follow me here, there's another special room I want you all to see."

Willy opened another door in the room, which led t another path. Everyone followed him, but Zatch quickly pulled on Kiyo's pants to get his attention.

"Come on, Kiyo. I'm thirsty. Lets take a quick drink, no one is watching." the blond kid said as he ran to catch one of the flying soda bottles.

"I don't think so, Zatch. We'll get in real trouble if we drink that stuff. Remember what happened to Kanchome when he couldn't stop drinking the chocolate river. And don't get me started on Kolulu." Kiyo warned Zatch, who stopped dead in his tracks after he heard Kolulu's name.

"Kolulu." he said to himself, still remembering the pink-haired girl inflating into a giant blueberry. But then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Don't worry, Kiyo. I think I know what I'm doing." said Zatch, after catching two flying soda bottles and trying to open the corks in the necks, without trying to let one of the bottles get away.

"But Zatch, Mr. Wonka said-"

"Look, Kiyo. Are you gonna listen to a guy wearing a 'big, weird, funny' hat, or are you gonna listen to me?" Zatch said with another grin on his face, after freaking out a bit after saying 'big, weird, and funny'.

"Are you sure his hat was weird?" the fourteen-year old asked a trick question.

"Your honor, I abject." Zatch responded, rolling his eyes. "Bottles up, Kiyo."

"But Zatch-" it was too late, Zatch already shoved some of the soda down Kiyo's throat, while drinking some himself.

"Well, Kiyo. How is it?"

"Pretty good, Zatch. But nothing's happening." Kiyo responded. They sure didn't feel different.

"You're right, Kiyo. I can't understand-WWWWWWHHHYYYYYYY!" Zatch cried out. He was flying in the air for some strange reason.

"Zatch, looks what's on your back!" Kiyo shouted as he pointed at the blond. Zatch looked behind himself to see that he had a pair of red dragon wings on his back. It was the wings that were making him fly.

"Kiyo, you have wings too!" Zatch shouted back. Kiyo looked behind to see he had a pair of falcon wings on his back.

"Whoa, Zatch. This is awesome!" Kiyo shout out in joy.

"We can fly now. Watch this, Kiyo," Zach called out as he did a somersault in the air. "Come on, Kiyo. Try it."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Kiyo then threw himself forward, but as he finished his somersault, he grasp his stomach in pain. "Oh man, I think I hit an air pocket." Kiyo suddenly burped, then fell to the ground like a rock.

"Kiyo, are you okay?" but suddenly, Zatch burped as well. Just like that, his wings disappeared and he too fell out of the air, but landed on Kiyo.

"Sorry, Kiyo."

"I'm... okay." Kiyo said in pain as Zatch got off him and helped him up.

"Okay, Zatch. For now on, we keep our feet on the ground, and the next time you do something like this, I'm listening to the guy in the 'big, weird' funny' hat." Kiyo warned Zatch again.

"Okay." the blond agreed, a little shaken up from his fall.

"Come on, lets go catch up with the others."

_**To Be Continued...**Next Chapter: Brago vs giant gold egg-laying geese and nut opening-trained squirrels. Who will win?_

_

* * *

MINI STORY:_

_Me: Hey, everyone. I'm gonna be making another story sometime this year._

_Kaiser: Ooh, what is it about?_

_Me: It's about the human race and the mamodo race joining forces in a war against an evil armada. And me and Zero are gonna be in it._

_Zero: Really? Cool! Are we gonna be the good guys?_

_Kaiser: Okay, if you guys need me, I'm gonna go hang with Cf101, Maiana, Salaya, and Camille._

_Me: Nope. We're gonna be the opposite._

_Zero: Oh. Okay. Wait. YOU MEAN WE'RE GONNA BE THE BAD GUYS!_


	13. Brago vs Geese and Squirrels

**Chapter 13: Brago vs The Geese and Squirrels.**

"Now, everyone. This room is known as the special room/nut room. It contains all the great goodies for special occasions of the year, and is where we have our nuts opened as well. Shall we check it out?" Willy Wonka said, showing Brago, Sherry, Tia, and Megumi a large rainbow colored door.

"I rather not." Brago said as he was about to leave, but Sherry grabbed hold of the back of his cape, which almost choked the dark mamodo.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped at the blond.

"You're staying Brago and that's that. And don't give me any of 'I want to leave now', cause I'm tired of your belly-aching and whatnot." Sherry responded calmly, but angrily.

"That's because I don't want to be hear." Brago said, beginning to get angry.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand, lets go in, shall we?" Wonka quickly opened the door and everyone followed him in. While no one was looking, Zatch and Kiyo quickly caught up without them noticing they were gone for awhile.

Inside the special room/nut room, was all kinds of decorations for all holidays of the year; valentines day, St. Patrick's day, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, etc. on one side of the large room was a couple of giant geese sitting in large nests. On the other side, was a bunch of little squirrels opening walnuts. In the middle of the room, was a large hole.

"So this what the special room/nut room looks like, eh?" Megumi asked and Willy nodded.

"Yes, those over there are the giant geese who lay the golden eggs. Right now, they're savoring up for Easter." Willy announced as he pointed his cane at the giant birds, as one or two of them made a squawk.

"But Easter's over!" Tia called out, followed by Willy's hand slapping itself on Tia's mouth.

"They don't know that. I'm trying to get them ahead for next year. And like I said before, little girl. Stop your babbling."

"I thought you called it mumbling." Tia mumbled from behind Willy's hand.

"I know. But now it's babbling, so stop." Wonka said in Tia's ear as he released his hand from her mouth.

"And those are squirrels, but not any kind of squirrels; these squirrels are specially trained to opening a whole walnut. As you see, the geese lay large golden eggs. Once the geese and squirrels get good nuts and goo eggs, they're shipped out to all over the world. But if they get bad eggs and bad nuts, they go down that big hole in the middle of floor." Willy Wonka happily explained everything. Everyone seemed surprised, except of course, Brago.

"It's a bunch of bull crap." Brago said, which gotten Wonka's full attention. The candy maker walked over to the dark mamodo and whispered in his ear.

"A little bull crap, now and then, only come from the wisest or man. And you're really weird." Willy said with a grin on his face. Brago just stared at him with a blank look on his face. Did he clearly insulted him?

"That tears it, I'm leaving." Brago announced and began walking to the door to leave.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?" Sherry snapped all a sudden.

"I clearly getting out of this dump." the dark mamodo responded.

"No you're not, Brago." Sherry grabbed Brago's wrist when the dark mamodo was about to push the door open. This clearly isn't their day.

"Yes I am, Sherry."

"We're suppose to enjoy our time hear, but instead, you always complain about leaving. What is your problem, Brago?" the blond snapped at the mamodo in front of her.

"My problem is that we agreed to leave if I have a bad feeling! And I've been having a bad feeling ever since what has happened to those other two mamodos! And I'm not going to stick around for something bad to happen to me! So I'm getting out of this place whether you like it or not!" the dark mamodo snapped back.

"Dammit, Brago!" Sherry yelled as she shoved Brago to the ground. "Can't you get through a single minute without complaining? I'm fed up with your belly-aching, and I'm fed up with you! The next time you're in a scrap, I won't be there to save your hide!"

Those words made Brago extremely angry. How dare she say that to him. Brago got back, with his crimson red eyes locked onto the blond's sapphire blue eyes.

"You just don't get it," Brago hissed. "It's not just me who'll might end up in an accident. After what happen to those other two mamodos, I'm also concern about your safety, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you either."

But then a bad nut was tossed through the air and it hit Brago in the back of the head. He turned his head around to see the squirrels, with his neck making cracking noises in the process. He was now pissed off beyond his limit.

"**You!" **he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the squirrels, who all turned to look at the dark mamodo. **"You rodents all have now officially pissed me off beyond my limit! NOW SUFFER MY WRATH!"**

Brago leaped over the railing and charged mercilessly at the rodents, who also charged at him like an army charging at an enemy army. The dark mamodo and squirrels clashed, and were fighting like crazy. It draw the attention of the giant geese. They all flew off and joined their rodent comrades in battle against Brago.

"**I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"**

Brago punched the beak of one goose as he literally swallowed one of the squirrels whole. Another squirrel was biting on his hair, but he yanked it off and kicked it, following by snapping the neck of another crazy goose. All the squirrels were doing were jumping all over Brago while the geese were trying to bite him.

Back on the railing, Zatch looked to his left to see Zofis, who appeared from nowhere, and he was sipping a large cup of soda while biting on a Wonka bar, which happens to be both fudge and yellow tail flavor. Zatch began to mouth water as he stared at the candy bar in the psychic mamodo's hand.

"What?" Zofis said as he eyed the king of the mamodo world.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Zatch responded while he was reaching to take the candy bar.

"Get your own!" said Zofis, with his mouth filled with fudge goodness, as he was keep Zatch away from his candy bar.

Back with Brago, he kept punching, kicking, and hitting the birds and rodents, but there were too many of them. He turned to see that he was right next to the big hole in the floor. Before he coudl react, he tripped over another one of the rodents, and fell into the hole. Well, almost.

He was clinging to the side with his claws, looking up at everyone else on the railing. "Sherry." he said, but the blond just stood there, looking at him with a shocked look on her face. His claws gave away, and so Brago fell down the deep dark hole, followed by a loud CRASH sound.

"Brago." Sherry muttered under her breath.

"_I'm also concern about your safety, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you either."_

The last thing he said to her kept replaying in her thoughts. Willy saw the expression on her face.

"Where does that hole lead to?" she asked horrified.

"That hole leads to the garbage bunker right underneath the factory." Willy answered.

"And... where does_ that _lead to?"

"To the incinerator."

"The incinerator? He'll-he'll be burn to death."

"Now, he may be stuck in the hole just below the top, and if that's the case, all you have to do is reach in and pull him out." Willy answered while getting out a key from his pocket and opening the rail gate. Sherry gulped before she began walking down the stairs.

But then mamodo kids came in from nowhere and music began playing in the background again.

The mamodo kids began to dance weird as they sang. "Oh Brago, the little brute, has just gone down the garbage chute. He will meet as he descends, a rather different set of friends. A rather different set of friends, a rather different set of friends,"

"An alligator for example cut this afternoon from who knows what," a mamodo kid tossed in a dead alligator down the large hole. "A clam from a clam stew, and a piece of gum that no one will chew. And lots of other things as well, who come with own horrid smell. Horrid smell." the kids continued to toss all kinds of garbage into the hole.

"These are Bargo's new found friends, that he will meet as he descends. These are Brago's new found friends!" the kids danced around in more weird kinda way. Sherry slowly approached the large hole.

But then a squirrel charged at her from behind and kicked her in the rear, which made her scream as she fell into hole as well.

"Uh, Zatch?" Kiyo spoke to his friend. The blond child was still fighting Zofis over the candy bar, and eventually Zatch won.

"You stupid kid! King or not, if Koko was here with me, I'd fried you into a pile of ash!" Zofis shouted at Zatch anime style.

"But I thought me and Brago had already kicked your sorry ass in the battle." said Zatch, all confused.

"Oh, Zophie-"

"WHAT, WONKA!"

"I want you to shut down the incinerator so my guess wouldn't be sizzled like sausages." Wonka said to the psychic mamodo.

"Forget it, Wonka!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't get that one way trip to meet your so called 'Koko' again."

"NO! Alright, I'll do it, but only for Koko, the love of my life." Zofis said as he clapped his hands together and made a gooey ga-ga love look on his face, which freaked Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, and Megumi out.

"Mr. Wonka? Brago and Sherry wouldn't really be burned, would they?" Zatch asked the candy maker.

"Hm. Well I think the incinerator is light up about every other day, so they have a good porting chance."

_**To Be Continued...** Next chapter: Can Brago and Sherry survive the incinerator? And next is the... (whispers) the kiss._

_

* * *

Brago: THE WHAT!_

_Sherry: THE WHAT!_

_Me: Nothing._


	14. The Kiss

**Chapter 14: The Kiss.**

Sherry landed face flat on a pile of garbage. She made disgusting spat noises as she got back up.

"Brago?" she said. There was no answer. There was no noise at all except the low humming sound coming from the back of the area she was in. She got up, but the pile of trash made her slip and slide down to the bottom. She rubbed her rear, which hurt when she landed with a thud. She ignored the pain and got back up.

"Brago?" Sherry called out again.

"What?" the dark mamodo's voice spoke out angrily. His voice made Sherry jumped a bit in surprise.

"Oh, Brago. I've found you." the blond said, now calmed.

"No. I've found_ you_. And don't talk to me." Brago snapped as he turned, with his back now facing the blond.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we're gonna die down here!" Brago snapped again, louder this time. Sherry stood there, with eyes widen in fear.

"We're gonna die?" she asked, which made Brago mad. What a stupid question when the answers already in front of the woman's face.

"Yes! We're gonna die! All because you had to yell at me, and now we're stuck here!" the dark mamodo shouted. It really was Sherry's fault for them being down here. If she had just listen to Brago for once, then she wouldn't yell at him, then Brago wouldn't get all mad over the geese and squirrels, then they wouldn't be down here. "All you had to do, Bellmond, was listen to me, just once, but you wouldn't. And now because of that, we're here on the first level of hell!" Brago yelled out loud, but then he slipped on a piece of garbage which made him fell.

The dark mamodo growled at himself as he got back up. But as he did, a loud mechanical sound was heard. It sounded like a machine firing up to life. Everything began to move like there was an earthquake going on underneath the factory. "Now what?" said the dark mamodo to himself.

Then out of the darkness, a giant crane-claw emerged and it was picking up chunks of garbage. Both Brago and Sherry looked down to see a giant platform leading into what appears to be the incinerator of the whole chocolate factory. "Come on, we have to get out of here." Brago spoke up and grabbed Sherry's hand and they began to run away from the crane-claw, which seemed to be chasing them, picking up chunk after chunk of garbage and dropping them into the incinerator. The two kept running and running away until the crane-claw came down between them separating them both, and picking up the chunk of garbage that Sherry fell onto. Garbage piled on top of Sherry's back, keeping her from getting out by herself.

"Brago help!" she called out. The dark mamodo stood there for a bit, looking at the blond like she deserved it after what happened to them, how they got here in the first place, but he still remember what he said to her, how he wants nothing bad to happen to her. He ran up the lifting pile of garbage and jumped aboard. He began to pull the scraps of metal and other trash off the blond, until all was left was that the crane-claws were around Sherry's body, keeping her from escaping herself.

Brago pulled and pushed the claws, but they were fighting back, trying not to budge. Brago had to move fast, because the crane-claw is soon gonna drop the pile of garbage the dark mamodo and the blond into the incinerator. He growled fiercely as he pushed the claws away harder and harder. In a quick moment, there was enough space for Sherry to move out and stand next to Brago.

"Ready?" Brago asked and the blond nodded. They both made a leap back to the edge of garbage just as the crane-claws released the chunk of trash into the incinerator. But Sherry slipped as they landed back on the edge, but Brago pulled her back up and they ran to a safe distance away from the crane-claws.

"You saved me. But why? I thought you were still mad at me?" the blond asked in confusion as he fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Like I said before, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." Brago responded as he turned with his back now facing Sherry.

"How much do you really care?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Brago asked, with his right peeking out to see the blond. Sherry hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded.

Brago then turned around fully and walked towards the blond. He fell to his knees as well and looked into Sherry's sapphire eyes with his crimson eyes. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and his face moved closer to hers. Sherry had a feeling what was happening, but she couldn't move by the shocking feeling inside. The mamodo's face moved closer and closer towards the human's face. Excitement rose inside both of them. Brago's lips at last met Sherry's.

Both of their lips felt soft and warm to each other. They moved passionately as they kissed harder this time. Their mouths opened during their kiss and they welcomed each other's tongue in. It went like that for a few seconds before they broke apart for air. Sherry felt wonderful inside and so she embraced the mamodo in her arms as Brago returned the embrace. Then they began to kiss each other again. The feeling was great to them.

"Brago?" Sherry mumbled through their kiss. Brago broke apart to listen to the blond's words. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"Forget it. But we must go, we need to find a way out of this place." Brago responded and Sherry nodded. Brago helped his book owner up and they began to find a way out.

'Finally she's listening to me about getting out of here.' Brago thought. But he suddenly tripped over a piece of trash sticking out of the ground. He looked to Sherry, who giggled a bit before helping him back up.

_**To Be Continued...** I apologize for making this chapter short._

_**

* * *

MINI STORY.**_

_(There's a knock on my front door of my house.)_

**Me: **Oh, goody, he's here. Okay, guys. Remember, don't try anything until I let him in. Got it?

**Kaiser and Zero: **Yes.

**Me: **Good. _(I opened the front door to find the evil Zofis, who I invited over to watch the Zatch Bell episode coming up this Saturday.) _Yo, evil Z, what's up?

**Zofis: **The sky. What a stupid question. Okay, let me in so we can start this party of my return on the show.

**Me: **Okay. _( I let the evil Zofis into my house and winked at Kaiser and Zero to get ready.)_

**Zofis: **_(looking at me) _Well, are you coming or not?

**Me, Kaiser, and Zero:**_(Locking the door and walking towards Zofis with evil smile son our faces.)_

**Zofis: **Why did you guys lock the door?

**Me, Kaiser, and Zero: **_(pulling out some rope)_

**Zofis: **(_Getting worried) _Why do you guys have that rope?

**Me, Kaiser, and Zero: **_(with evil looks on our faces as we approach closer to Zofis)_

**Zofis: **_(Now freaked out) _When are we watching the episode?

**Me: **I'm going in! Get my back!

_**(Then it shows the outside of me house, with the entire placing shaking like crazy, and with me, Kaiser, and Zero shouting, with a bunch of loud punching and kicking sounds coming from inside my house.)**_

**Zofis: **_(Sitting in a chair in front of my family's bid screen televison, all tied up with a rope) _What the hell's going on here?

**Me: **Shut up!_ (Slaps Zofis in the back of the head.)_

**Kaiser: **We don't trust what you're gonna do in the coming episode, so we're gonna punish you for every bad thing we see you do.

**Zofis: **But... but... but... what kind of kangaroo court is this, I'm being framed!

**Zero:** Shut up! _(Slaps sticky tape over Zofis' mouth)_

_**(Then me, Kaiser, and Zero pull out our torture devices. I have a bazooka/flamethrower/machine gun that I bought from E bay. Kaiser has a giant chainsaw made from pure titanium. And Zero has a lot of old bad comedy records. What? Bad comedy is torture too!)**_

**Me: **Just sit back and enjoy the show.

**Kaiser: **You do anything we don't like in the episode, you're dead. Oh wait, I forgot, you're still a zombie, from my hikari's 'New Family' story. Well torturing you is pure fun.

**Zero: **What they said.

**Zofis:** _(whimpers in fear)_


	15. The Sixth Winner

_Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Kaiser: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zero: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zeno: (Getting annoyed) What's so damn funny?_

_Me, Kaiser, Zero: Look at this. It's you!_

_Zeno: (Looks at my computer) (His jaw drops open) I thought I told Dufort to destroy that thing?_

_Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha You're on YouTube! And you're hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha SINGING!_

_Kaiser: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha And you sound like a girl when you sing! Hahahhahahaha_

_Zero: Hahahahahaha And you say that people love your ASS! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Kaiser: Do you even have an ass, Zeno? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Me: Who can tell? He's always wearing his cloak! Hahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zero: If you don't have an ass? Then how do you go number 2 when you go to the bathroom? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zeno: DUFORT! YOU SAID YOU'LL DESTROY THAT TAPE! NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA SEE US SINGING LIKE GIRLS!_

_Dufort: Oops._

_Me, Kaiser, and Zero: (we continue to laugh insanely at Zeno.) Enjoy-Hahahahahahah-The-Hahahahahahaha- New-Hahahahahahahahaha-CHAPTER! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Sixth Winner. **

"I just don't get. The winners are disappearing like rabbits." Willy Wonka said as he, along with Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, and Megumi, were leaving the room where they lost Brago and Sherry.

"Mr. Wonka, can we please take a break? I'm exhausted." Megumi asked all tired out as she sat down on a large box.

"No, no, Ms. Ooumi. We can't stop now. I want to introduce you all to the sixth golden ticket winner."

Everyone jumped forward in front of Wonka all shocked.

"There's a another ticket winner!" the two mamodos and two humans shout out in unison.

"Of course. He's right behind this door, and he's very delightful to meet you all again, and especially you, Zatch." Willy answered as he looked down at the blond child. "You can come in now." the candy maker called out to the door.

The door opened to reveal a mamodo child with snow white hair, dark purple eyes with white streaks, and was wearing white shoes and a white cloak just like Zatch. It was ZENO!

"ZENO!" Zatch, Tia, Kiyo, and Megumi called out in shock.

"What?" the Zatch lookalike asked out in confusion. Everyone except Willy glared at him, so he glared back.

"What are you doing back here on Earth?" Zatch asked.

"Can't I have some fun time for myself here? Then when I found out about this factory contest, I figured that maybe I should check it out. So I got myself a Wonka bar and opened and found myself a golden ticket. And then I ate the candy bar, which tasted so good I couldn't resist but scarf it all into my mouth. Now it's safe an sound in here." Zeno answered, and then placed his hand on his stomach. He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a golden ticket and handed it to Willy Wonka. "I know about what happened in the battle, but I got back what I wanted back in the mamodo world, didn't I? So I don't hold a grudge anymore against you, Zatch. So you should be thankful for it. But still, I would've beaten you easily in the last battle if your friends hadn't intervene."

"So where's Dufort?" Kiyo asked the dark lightning mamodo child.

"Believe it or not, but I couldn't find Dufort anywhere. But I found this pretty woman and decided and asked her to take me to the factory and she said yes." Zeno responded, and then walked back to the door where he came out of and began pulling on someone's hand. The woman that Zeno brought out had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was in a light purple dress and a small brown coat over it. It was KOKO!

"KOKO!" everyone except Zeno and Willy called out in unison again.

"Will you four shut up with that?" Zeno snapped at them and they shut up just like that. Then Koko, for who knows why, picked up and hold Zeno, with him sitting on her hip. Zeno turned to see the four looking at him and Koko with big bulging eyes. Bulging. BULGING!

"What? I'm not evil anymore, so just drop the past already. And if you're wondering why about this with me and Koko, well, lets say that we're... a bit 'together' now. And I'm NOT brainwashing her. REALLY I'M NOT!" Zeno said again.

"Oh, Zeno, you." Koko said happily as she kissed Zeno on his forehead. The four made gag noises.

"SHUT UP!" both Zeno and Koko snapped in unison.

"Okay!" the four responded in unison and they shut up.

"Now that _that's_ over with, shall we move along?" Willy asked, and everyone, including Zeno and Koko, followed him through another door to a long room where it had a strange looking vehicle.

"Wow, what's this whatchamiccallit?" Zatch asked Wonka.

"This device will take us to the other section of this room, now everyone aboard." Wonka responded. Zeno led Koko onto the vehicle. Kiyo sat next to Koko in the back seat. Tia and Megumi got into the middle seats, and Zatch and Zeno got into the front seats together. This isn't right.

"Stop giving me that look, Zatch. You got your memory back and I got back my Bao Zakerga spell in the mamodo world. And I'm not evil and I don't hate you anymore. So stop giving me that look." Zeno said to Zatch, starting to get annoyed by the look Zatch is giving him. Zatch still remembers back in the mamodo when he was just crowned king, Zeno somehow got the Bao Zakerga spell back. Zatch was still disappointed by that event.

"Hey, Megumi. Do you think Mr. Slugworth will pay us extra if we tell him about this thing?" Tia asked excitedly.

"Just keep your eyes open and your mouth shut."

"Okay, everyone, here we go!" Willy called out as he fired up the engine of the vehicle they were all in. "Faster than an eagle! Stronger than lions!" Wonka shout out. As they went down the hallway, all these puppet-like robots began to sing the Willy Wonka theme song. Everyone was annoyed by this so much, Zeno tried to get off and destroy all of the puppet-robots.

Suddenly, bubbles and foam was being shoot out everywhere and was covering all over everyone. They all panicked, except Willy Wonka just sang like a maniac. But then they pass through a strange door. When they came out of it, all the soap and foam was gone. Odd?

"What the hell did we just went through?" Zeno shout out.

"Hsaw Aknow" Willy answered the dark lightning mamodo's question.

"Is that Japanese or something?" Both Kiyo and Megumi asked in confusion.

"No, that's Wonka Wash spelled backwards." Willy corrected.

"Couldn't we just walk?" Tia asked.

"You should open your mouth a little more wider when you speak." that was all Willy said to the red head, who got angry in response.

"Come on everyone. Lets go into the T.V. room." Willy called out.

_**To be continued...** next chapter: Wonka vision and Tia shrinks._

* * *

_Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Kaiser: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zero: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zeno: (Getting annoyed) Stop laughing at me!_

_Me, Kaiser, Zero: No Hahahahahahahahahaha way!_

_Zeno: But I-_

_Me, Kaiser, and Zero: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Zeno: You-_

_Me, Kaiser, and Zero: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha_

_Zeno: I don't want-_

_Me, Kaiser, and Zero: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Zeno: Stop laughing at me! So what if I sound like a girl and guy whenever I sing?_

_Me: To anyone who wants to find out why me, Kaiser, and Zero are laughing at Zeno so much, ho YouTube dot com, type in Zeno and hit search, and then look for the result called Zeno's humps. It'll show Zeno singing the song 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas. It's so hilarious. His voice sounds like girl and a guy when he sings._

_(Dufort, Zatch, Tia, Kiyo, and Megumi trying to sneak out)_

_Me: Oh no you five don't! You all were singing too and your voices sounded like girls and guys as well. (Laughs again) But I have to admit, whether or not his voice sounds like a girl or guy or not, Zeno is a good singer. Buts it's still hilarious!_

_Zeno: **STOP LAUGHING AT ME!**_

_Me: Not gonna happen! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_(Then I go colorless because I laughed so much, I can't breathe, so I fall to the ground. Yep, I just died laughing. But my spirit won't die, so he's still laughing.)_

_My spirit: (Still laughing)_

_Zeno: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


	16. Wonka Vision

_Me: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Kaiser & Zero: What's the matter with you?_

_Me: We're doom! Doom, I tell you! DOOM!_

_Kaiser: Just chill and tell us why we're doom._

_Me: THE SUN! The sun is gonna unleash a massive heat wave strong enough to wipe out all electricity we have here on Earth! And it'll take about weeks to months to years to get electricity back! Imagine living in a world without electricity! How are we gonna survive? And I'm not gonna go back to my primal instincts!_

_Kaiser: Well, I use to live in Egypt with the Pharaoh, Yami Bakura, and Maiana, and we didn't had electricity._

_Zero: Yeah, and I'm from another world that hardly has any electricity._

_Me: I don't care! We're DOOM! The sun's gonna wipe out all electricity! Ra will betray all humans!_

_(Then Zatch, Kiyo, Brago, Zeno, Dufort, Sherry, Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Ponygon, Kafka Sunbeam, Koko, Good Zofis, and Evil Zofis come in.)_

_Brago: Now what's wrong with him?_

_Zero: He thinks the sun's gonna wipe out all electricity from Earth in one gigantic heat wave._

_Me: I don't think, I know it's gonna happen! It's coming I tell you!"_

_Everyone: And your point is?_

_Me: My point is that the Sun is THE ULTIMATE EVIL! We're all gonna die without electricity to help us! The Sun is THE ULTIMATE EVIL!_

_Everyone: And your point is?_

_Me: (Glares)_

_Kaiser: Uh-oh, now you all done it. (Sighs/shrugs) I'll get the restraining jacket._

_Zero: And I'll call the happy hotel. The rest of you people just enjoy the new chapter._

_Me: THE SUN IS GONNA DESTROY US ALL! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!_

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Wonka Vision. **

"Come on, everyone. Lets go into the T.V. room." Willy called out.

The chocolate maker led Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Zeno, and Koko into an unknown room.

"You all might want to put these on," Willy said as he handed everyone weird-looking goggles. "If anyone's eyes are expose to the super flashes in here, the light will burn your eyes out of your sockets. And we don't want that now, do we?"

Zatch sighed, Tia went "humph", and Zeno rolled his eyes. But they all put the goggles on and followed Wonka inside.

Everything inside the T.V. room was all white. But there were only a very few things that were black. The room looked almost completely empty, except there was a giant platform, a control panel, a weird-looking T.V. screen, and a machine that looks like a giant video camera.

"What is this place?" Zatch asked, but then his lookalike Zeno whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Zeno hissed at Zatch. Zatch quickly turned around and saw no one. He only saw Kiyo, Tia with Megumi, and Zeno with Koko. Zatch eyed his lookalike.

"What?" spoke Zeno.

"Behold ladies and gentle men; Wonka Vision. My very latest and greatest invention." Willy Wonka announced out loud.

"Oh... what's Wonka Vision?" Zatch asked again, and was whacked in the back of the head again by Zeno.

Zatch fiercely turned around again, but no one was standing behind him. He eyed Zeno again, who was by Koko's side.

"What?" Zeno spoke louder this time.

'Weird. I thought for sure that someone was behind me, hitting me on the head, but how come no one seems to be near me? Oh, they're good.'

Willy decided to continue talking. "Anyway, Wonka Vision is my very latest and greatest invent-"

"You already said that!" Zeno spoke up. Wonka frowned.

"You three are quite short." the candy maker said, pointing his fingers at the three mamodo children.

"Duh, we're 6 years old." Zatch spoke back.

"Well I wasn't as short you three are."

"You were once." Zeno called out.

"No I wasn't. I remember one putting a hat on my head. Look at your short little arms, you can never reach." Willy spoke again, and then chuckled a bit.

Zeno, Zatch, and Tia got really mad at this. Both Zatch and Tia stick their tongues at Wonka, but Zeno, despite him being 6 years old, gave Wonka the middle finger and grinned evilly.

"As I was saying, one day while I was watching t.v. and then an idea popped in my mind; why don't I try using a bar of chocolate to break down into little bite-size pieces and resemble them into a television screen where people are watching television, and when they're hungry, they can simply reach into the t.v. screen that is showing one of my special chocolate bars and take the chocolate out. I like to call it Television Chocolate." Willy explained, and ended his talking with a smile.

Everyone except Zeno had their mouths dropped to the ground.

"You're more insane than ever!" Tia snapped at the candy maker. "It's impossible to do something as stupid as that! Have you ever taken a science class before? There's a difference between particles and waves, you dummy! And you can almost bring the entire world to an end, because Kiyo and Megumi specifically told me one time that the energy to change or convert or whatever you call it to matter from energy is extremely dangerous! That kind of force is as powerful as what, nine to ten atomic bombs? You're totally out of your mind-"

"**BABBLER!**"

Willy Wonka shout out loud, which made Tia stopped talking.

"Seriously, little girl. You should open your mouth a little wider whenever you speak, and I cannot understand you're saying, and that annoys me. So please, do us all a favor and shut-up." Wonka spoke.

"THAT DOES IT!" Tia shrieked anime style and lunged towards Wonka to strangle him.

"Guys, pin her down!" Kiyo shout out. Zatch, Kiyo, and Megumi all jumped onto Tia and were pinning her on the ground.

Zeno and Koko were just looking at them.

"You four are so naive." the dark lightning mamodo child spoke as he shook his head.

"I'm what?" Koko asked Zeno suddenly.

"I wasn't talking about you." Zeno responded.

"Bring in the chocolate!" Willy called out to a couple of mamodos who were bringing in giant chocolate bar the size of a tree over to the platform. They placed the chocolate bar on the platform and went to their stations.

"Get ready, everyone," Willy spoke out loud as the giant video camera began move and aim itself at the chocolate bar. "Lights, camera, ACTION!"

The giant video camera fired a shining light out of its lenses it was so bright that everyone must turn away from it. But the light disappeared as fast as it came. The chocolate bar has vanished.

"It's gone!" Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, and Megumi all said in unison.

"Told you so." Willy responded.

"Don't you think that was cool, Zeno?" Koko asked the little mamodo child by her side.

"Obvious." Zeno responded.

"Now follow me over here." Willy spoke again as he walked over to the other side of the room towards the television screen. Everyone followed him and just stared ta the t.v. screen. "Give it some time." Willy continued.

After about twenty seconds of waiting, the chocolate bar appeared on the t.v. screen, at the size of a normal chocolate bar. "Well, reach in and grab it." Wonka said to Tia and Megumi.

"It's just a picture. If we try to reach in, we'll just hurt our hands by hitting them against the screen." Tia spoke back.

"Wimp." Willy responded.

"What?" the red head snapped, but Willy ignored her and looked at Zeno.

"Why don't you take it?"

"Fine." Zeno rolled his eyes, but he stepped forth. He reached his hand out to the t.v. screen. Everyone, including Zeno thought his hand was gonna hit the screen, but instead, it went into it, like it was a portal or a gateway. Zeno grasped the chocolate bar in his hand and pulled it out of the t.v. screen.

Everyone gasped at what just happened.

"Go on, try it. It's the same thing, but only smaller." Willy insisted Zeno to eat it. The dark lightning mamodo rolled his eyes again, but unwrapped the chocolate bar. He looked at it for a bit, and then turn to see everyone, and then back at the candy. And just like that, Zeno quickly scarfed the whole chocolate bar into his mouth like a wild animal.

He immediately swallowed it after he scarfed it into his mouth. He turned to look at everyone.

There was chocolate all over his mouth. "Okay," Zeno spoke at last. "I have one very, very important question I need to ask all of you."

Everyone nodded and leaned a bit closer to what the dark lightning mamodo was going to ask.

"Got milk?"

Everyone did the anime fall. Except Willy Wonka of course.

Koko was the first to get up, and she was laughing. She laughed so hard, she was clutching her stomach with her arms, feeling that her stomach was gonna explode or burst from laughing so hard. She turned to see the other four still on the ground, looking at her with odd faces.

"What? He's funny." said Koko, trying to calm down and wipe a tear from her eye. Zeno instead wiped the chocolate off his mouth with his arm and wiped it off on his cloak, leaving a small brown stain on it.

"It's amazing."

"It's spectacular."

"It's a t.v. dinner."

"It's Wonka Vision."

"It can change the world."

"Hey, Mr. Wonka? Pardon my behavior earlier. But I want to ask, can you send other things besides chocolate?" Tia suddenly asked.

"Yes, of course." Willy responded to the red head's question.

"How about people, like humans or mamodos?"

Willy thought about it a bit, but an answer came up really quick. "Sure of course I can. But there might some major problems with it." but Tia completely ignored the last part and ran towards the giant video camera.

"Tia, what in the world are you doing?" Megumi shout out.

"Idiot." Zeno spoke under his breath.

"Can't you see, Megumi? I want to be a famous pop idol just like you! Lights Camera, ACTION!" Tia shouted the same bright light came again. As it disappeared, Tia was gone.

"Tia! What happened?" the pop idol brunette called out loud.

"She's heading towards the t.v. quick!" Zatch spoke out a they all gather around the t.v. screen.

"What's taking so long?" Megumi asked with worry in her voice at Willy.

"Oh, it just takes awhile for all the particles of a form to show up together. And sometimes, only a few parts make it through. Say, young lady, if you happen to choose one half of your friend, which half would it be?" Willy asked a pointless question.

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Megumi cried out in shock and anger.

"No need to snap, it was just a question." Wonka spoke back, and then he turned to see one of his mamodos. "Try every channel."

The mamodo grabbed a remote and began flipping through channels, until it came to news channel. Suddenly, a figure appeared on the desk; it was Tia, who has shrunk. Music begins to play in the background.

"There she is. Cool, she's on the big picture box, Kiyo." Zatch spoke out. Zeno whacked Zatch in head again, and zipped straight back to Koko's side. "Who keeps hitting me on the head?" zatch asked.

Then mamodos surrounded the t.v. screen and the mamodo on the news channel as the news reporter began to sing "The most important thing, that we've ever learned. The most important thing we've important thing we've learned as far as mamodos are concerned..."

Then the mamodo with the remote change to a cooking channel, where Tia was almost smashed by a meat pounding hammer. "...Is never, never let them near the television set. Or better still just don't install the stupid thing at all."

Then it switches to a channel with rockem sockem robots. Tia was almost punched to death by the giant toys. "Never, never let them. Never, never let them."

Then it switches to a channel where a rock n' roll band is playing on a stage with fancy disco-like colors. "Never, never let them. Never, never let them. It keeps their imaginations dead, that it rots the senses in their head. It makes a child so dull and blind, it clogs and clutters up the mind. SO DULL! SO DULL! They'll no longer understand fairytale from a fairyland. Their thinking powers rust and freeze, it makes their brains as soft as cheese. They cannot think, they only sees!"

Then a black hole opens up underneath Tia and so she falls down the hole back to the channel with the rockem sockem robots. "Regarding little Tia, we very much regret that we, regret that we." This time, Tia was caught in the crossfire, so one of the robots punched her in the face, which made her go flying off screen back into the cooking channel. She landed on her rear onto a pan that was over a stove fire. She screamed in pain as the bottom part of her dress was being fried. She jumped off the pan and into a nearby sink filled with water. Then he suddenly sink and fell back into the news channel. "Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, wait and see. We very much regret that we shall simply have to wait and see if we can get her back her normal height, but if we can't..." then the news caster mamodo slammed his reporting papers right on top of Tia's tiny body. "... it serves her right."

"Eww, quick, somebody grab her." Wonka spoke out. Megumi quickly reached into the t.v. screen and pulled Tia out, with the red head now resting in Megumi's hand.

"Thank goodness, she's completely unharmed." Wonka said with another smile on his face.

"After what we saw, you call this unharmed?" Megumi snapped at the candy maker as she points her finger at Tia's little body as the result of what just happened.

"Please get me back to normal size. I don't want to be small," Tia spoke in a small female-chipmunk-like voice. "Just put me back in the other way."

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. And you call me crazy?" Wonka said at the tiny red head mamodo.

Zatch just stared at Tia's little form with wide-opened eyes. Then he gave out a very big smile.

And then he went "YAY! A TIA ACTION FIGURE! LET ME PLAY WITH IT!" the blond mamodo child snatched Tia out of Megumi's hand and into his own hand.

"Zatch, what are you doing?" Tia asked Zatch in her now female chipmunk voice.

"Fighter pilot!" then Zatch began to swing his hand around very fast like he thinks Tia's an airplane. He was making machine gun noises.

"Zatch stop!" both Kiyoa nd Megumi said to the blond, but he didn't listen.

"Dive bomb!" Zatch said as his hand went low to the ground, and then lifted it back up to his face. Then he held out his fist outward, preparing to punch Tia's lights out. "AND HERE COMES THE GIANT FIST!"

But suddenly, Zeno appeared up front and snatched out of Zatch's hand, and brought it back over to Megumi.

"So what do we do?" Kiyo asked Willy.

"Well, little girls are very stretchy and springy, so we should put her into the Taffy Puller. It will stretch her back to normal. She's sure gonna be very skinny." Willy suggests.

"But I don't want to be skinny! I just want to be back to normal!" Tia cries out loud.

"Oh, don't worry, tiny girl. Once you're all stretched out, we just need to fill you up with air like a balloon, and then you'll be back to normal before you know it." Willy speaks again.

"But I'm allergic to taffy!" Tia shrieks out anime style.

"Well, off you two go." Willy finishes and a couple of mamodos lead Megumi and Tia out. Tia was crying like a frightened child while Megumi was trying to calm her down.

"Well," says Willy as he looks at Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo, and Koko. "On with the tour."

'Will this tour ever be over?' Kiyo says in his thoughts as he lays his forehead on his right palm.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Me: Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!__Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!__Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!_

_Brago: WILL SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP?_

_Kaiser and Zero: (Trying pin me down and put the restraining jacket on me) there we go, that keep him restrained._

_Brago: Finally!_

_Me: Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!__Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!_

_Brago: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

_Kaiser: I'm sorry, Hikari, but leave me no choice._

_(Kaiser pulls out some duck-tape and pulls a large strip of it off and slaps it straight on my mouth.)_

_Zero: Lets get him to the happy hotel._

_Me: (Muffling through the duck tape over my mouth) Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! __Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!_

_Kaiser and Zero: (Carrying me off to a mental institute)_

_All the Zatch Bell characters: (cheering that I'm going to a mental institute.)_

_Zatch: (Yelling out to me from a distance) See ya, Crazy!_

_Koko: So I take it that he won't updating soon._

_Sherry: Yes. I feel sorta sorry for Rahkshi._

_Brago and Zofis: Not us. He was annoying_!


	17. All Downhill

_Zero: Finally, we're back home._

_Kaiser: (Making some coffee) I know. I must stay awake. (Sips some coffee)_

_Me: Hello, guys. How's it going?_

_Kaiser: (Does the spit gag with his coffee) How did you get back from the Happy Hotel?_

_Me: It's a looooooooooonnnnnnnggggggggggggg story. But I can tell you guys at the end of this new chapter._

_Zero: So I take it that he's better?_

_Kaiser: I guess._

_Me: To everyone who has read the last chapter; I already KNOW the sun's gonna explode and turn into a black hole within millions or billions years later in the future. But I was saying that the sun can still create massive waves of radiation that can shut down the entire electrical system across the entire planet, on Discovery channel or something._

_Kaiser: And me, Zero, and your family have been telling you that they just **made all that up **to entertain people... in a scary kinda way._

_Me: I know, but back then, my common sense and saneness were turned off back then, so it just freaked me out by surprise back then. Anyway, I'm back to normal now, everyone! So Kage, I haven't lost anything. And Maiana, I'm not messed up and I suggest that you please apologize for saying 'Thank Ra he's gone' before I go more insane than I did in the last chapter._

_Kaiser: Hikari chill. What do have against her?_

_Me: I don't have anything against her, but she insulted me and hurted my feelings when I need help the most while I was almost gonna have a breakdown by calling me messed up. I want an apology or else you can't speak to her again, and Duskmon will take her away from you._

_Me: Then tell her!_

_Kaiser: (shrugs) Maiana, just apologize. He's really upset and hyper at the same time, and when he does, he's not gonna stop. So please just do it to make him stop._

_Zero: But I still don't understand how you got back here from the mental institute!_

_Me: Oh, I just escaped, and believe me, **It was a totally awesome adventure**! Man you should've been there! Does anyone want to know?_

**

* * *

Chapter 17: All Downhill.**

"Now follow me please." Willy Wonka said as he led Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo, and Koko into an elevator know as the Wonkavator.

"Now this is called the Wonkavator. It looks like an ordinary elevator, but it can go almost anyway you can think of." Wonka said as he let his guests in first. After he stepped in, he pressed one of many buttons on the wall and the Wonkavator zoomed straight off, almost making the four remaining people fell over.

They went into another room in the factory that looks like they're somewhere in the mountains.

"Lady and Gentlemen, welcome to Fudge Mountain." Willy announced as he and the other four looked out to see a couple of mamodos shipping pieces of frozen fudge out of the mountain in mining carts. They all waved by before Willy and the other four went into another room.

They were in the fudge room. It was just a huge barrel shaped container filled with fudge. There was Folgore and another mamodo with a long pole poking inside the container. Zatch guessed they haven't found Kanchome yet.

The Wonkavator took them into another room filled with sheep; sheep with pink wool. The wool almost looks like cotton candy. Zatch looked at it with amazement. Zeno ignored it. But Kiyo and Koko looked sick at the image of cotton candy coming from sheep with pink wool.

Next came a room where Willy called the juicing room. Zatch can see Kolulu in it. She was still a big blueberry, but not as big as he last saw her. He guessed they're still getting that juice out of her.

Then they came to a room filled with garbage, garbage, and more garbage. They kept a close look out, but eventually they saw Brago and Sherry trying to find a way out. Sherry slipped and fell, but Brago turned and helped her up.

"Sherry!" Koko called out all worried.

"Oh, don't worry, miss. My workers will be helping them out real soon. I hope." Willy spoke.

But suddenly, the Wonkavator stopped in its tracks and dropped down into another room filled with cannons firing candy everywhere. Everyone except Wonka of course, were completely lost at whatever point this room is suppose to do. If it even has a point.

But then the Wonkavator took a left turn which led them into a room with what Wonka calls the Taffy Puller. They can see Tia in it, being force fed with taffy over and over and over. Once the tiny red head felt like she was gonna be sick, tiny mechanical arms grabbed her and pulled and pulled until she was now very skinny, very tall, taller than Megumi, and very flat as cardboard. Next, a hose connected to an air tank was put into the red head's mouth and air rushed into her, filling her up with air like a big balloon. Zatch and Kiyo were relieved that the Wonkavator took a right turn, because they don't want to know what's gonna come out of that in the end.

But the Wonkavator stopped as it entered a tunnel. Its doors opened and everyone stepped out. They followed Willy down the hallway until they came by two doors. Zatch looked up to see Willy no longer having a normal happy cheerful look, but more of a serious disappointed look instead.

"Well, everyone," Willy turned to the remaining four and continued as he opened one of the doors. "I hope you enjoy yourselves on this entire waste of a day. I'm sure you'll find your way out through that other door."

"But Mr. Wonka," Zatch took a step forward and spoke. "What about Kolulu, and Kanchome, and Brago, and Tia? What's gonna happen to them?" the blond asked in a worried concerned tone of voice.

"My dear boy. There's nothing to worry about. I guarantee you that they'll back to their normal miserable selves in no time. But next time they will probably listen better." Wonka answered.

"But they're not miserable-" Zatch spoke again, but Willy already closed the door. "Kiyo, what do think what that was all about?"

"Zatch, forget it," Zeno spoke to his blond lookalike. "It's obvious. He was just messing with our imaginations to get the better of us. It has already worked on your friends."

"But I'm gonna find out." Kiyo spoke and opened the door Wonka went through, followed by Zatch, and then Zeno shrugged but followed in with Koko. Inside the room was Willy Wonka's office. Everything was only half. There half of an old grandfather clock, half of a head statue, even half of a desk, which is where Willy was sitting at, answering bills and some bill from a queen somewhere in Europe.

"Mr. Wonka?" Kiyo asked the candy maker.

"I very busy right now, sir."

"I can see that, but what about this reward you speak of. Who wins it? Zatch or Zeno?"

"Neither."

Everyone, except Zeno all gasped in shock. Zeno already knew it was coming.

"Why?" Zatch, Kiyo, and Koko asked in unison.

"Because you all broke the rules."

"What rules? We didn't see any rules, did we, Zatch?" Kiyo spoke back.

"WRONG, sir. Wrong. Under section 12; sub-section Q of the contract signed by Zatch Bell himself," Willy snapped as he brought out a smaller version of a giant contract that Zatch and the others signed earlier when they first entered the factory. "It says, I, the signer will forfeit all claims to the reward for any mischief and rule breaking that I have committed during the tour! It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You two stole Flippy Flappy drinks! You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and polluted the air with your burping which now has to be sprayed! And you," Wonka snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Zeno. "The reason you're here is by mistake. The sixth ticket you got was accidently made by me when only five were suppose to be made by me, and it was accidently sent out into the pubic, which it shouldn't have been, which means you were never suppose to be here! So you all get nothing! YOU LOSE! Good day to all of you!"

Everyone was shocked, including Zeno.

"You're a liar and a swindler, that's what you really are!" Koko spoke back, standing up for Zeno and Zatch. "How can you do this to these young boys, building up all their hopes and dreams and then smashing them all into pieces!"

"What she said!" Kiyo spoke next.

"You inhuman monster!"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

Zeno lowered his head until shadows were covering his eyes. A tear formed in Zatch's eye. Kiyo and Koko were outraged by this.

"Come on, Zatch. Let get out of this dump. I'll get even with him if it's last thing I'll ever do. If that old hack Slugworth wants a gobstopper, then he'll get one for sure." Kiyo said as he helped Zatch to the door.

Koko stopped and looked down at Zeno, still standing there with his head down.

"Zeno, you okay?" the brunette asked.

"How?" was all the dark lightning mamodo said for a bit. "How can he do that... to my own brother?"

Koko can tell that Zeno was upset, even though he didn't show it, she picked the white-haired mamodo child and embraced him in her arms.

"Wait, Kiyo." Zatch stopped his book owner and turned back to see Wonka still doing his work. He walked quietly over Wonka's desk, with only one sentence to say.

"Mr. Wonka, this belongs to you." then Zatch took something out of the pocket of his blue cloak and placed it on the desk. It was the gobstopper Wonka gave him.

"Koko, please put me down." Zeno spoke and Koko placed him down. "Here, Wonka, this belongs to you too." then Zeno pulled out the sixth golden ticket and placed on the desk next to Zatch's gobstopper as well.

The Zatch lookalike walked over to Zatch and placed his hand on Zatch's shoulder. "Come on, bro, lets go." and all four of them were on their way out the door.

But Wonka stopped his writing and looked at the things Zatch and Zeno gave back. He placed his hand on both of them.

"So shines two good deeds, from two good souls, in a weary world."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. The New Owner of The Chocolate Factory

_**Author Notes:** Just for anyone to know, I was over BurnZatch'sBell a long time ago. I admit that I don't like him and I don't like his stories, but that was a long, long, long time ago. I was over him a long, long, long time ago as well._

_Plus, when Sting said he reported on Burn, I took all of your guys' side and told him that he was going too far this time, but he's not listening to me._

_My point is that I was over Burn a long, long, long, long , long time ago. So please don't hate me._

_Evil Zofis: They're gonna hate you._

_Me: (punches Evil Zofis in eye)_

**

* * *

Chapter 18: The New Owner of The Chocolate Factory. **

"So shines two good deeds, from two good souls, in a weary world."

Willy quickly turned around to see the remaining four guests leaving. "Zatch! Zeno!"

"What now?" Zeno responded, totally not in the mood for the candy maker.

"Oh, boys," A smile crept on Willy's face. "You both won!" he got out of his chair and picked up the two lightning mamodos and swung them around. "You both did it! I knew it, I knew it you two can do it!" then Willy placed Zatch and Zeno down. "Oh, boys, forgive me for putting you through a rough time. Please forgive me- you can come in now." Willy apologized and then called to a random person.

It was Slugworth.

"AHH! It's Slugworth!" Zatch screamed out anime style.

"Okay! Zatch, you get behind him and push! Koko, you bring him into a choke hold and pin him to the ground! Zeno, you hit him over the head with a coconut, and I'll go for his legs!" Kiyo shouted out anime style as well, pointing an accusing finger at Slugworth.

"No, no, everyone. This isn't Slugworth. Slugworth died a long time ago." Willy convinced everyone.

"But who the heck is he?" Zeno asked out loud.

"Zeno, it's me." 'Slugworth' spoke in a familiar voice and removed his face, which was really a mask and revealed a familiar face to Zeno.

"DUFORT? What the hell are you doing here?" Zeno asked out loud.

"I got a job as one of Wonka's servants." Zeno's once book owner responded emotionlessly as usual.

"Oh." everyone except Willy said in unison.

"But how come-" Zatch spoke, but was interrupted by the candy maker.

"I had to test you and the others, Zatch, and you and Zeno passed the test. Congratulations. Come on, everyone, we need to get moving." Willy called out as he grabbed his purple coat. "You two won the special surprise. You may think it's chocolate, but there's more than that. Come on, everyone, lets go." Willy insisted as everyone followed him to the Wonkavator.

"Come on, we've got the Wonkavator to speed things-" but then Willy banged his head against the glass wall of the Wonkavator, which looked like he hit a video camera taping the whole thing. He got back up and said "I got to be careful where I leave this thing. Alright then, all aboard."

Willy slide the door open and walked in, followed by, Zatch, Zeno, Kiyo, Dufort, and Koko.

"What now?" Kiyo asked Willy.

"Well, I pressed every single button in the Wonkavator at least once... except for one." Willy responded, and then pointed at a red button with a sign over it that says 'Up and Out.'

"Up and Out? What the hell kinda button is that?" Dufort asked Wonka. He may be one of Willy's employees, but not even he knew what that button does.

"I've been waiting for long time to press that button, but now that you're all my guests here, why don't one of you press it for me?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, me, me, me! I want to press the big red shiny button!" Zatch went insane, jumping to press the button, but then Zeno grabbed him by the back of his cloak and pulled him down.

"Forget it! I'm pressing that button." then Zeno began jumping up to press the button, but the Kiyo stopped him.

"I want to press the button." soon, Zatch, Zeno, and Kiyo were fighting each other. Dufort didn't do anything, he just stood there, watching the teen and the two mamodo children fighting each other.

But then there was ding sound, signaling that the button was pressed. Zatch, Zeno, and Kiyo immediately stopped fighting. Zatch was pulling hard on Kiyo's hair, Kiyo was trying to bite Zeno's left leg off, and Zeno has Zatch in a choke-hold. They looked to see who pressed the button; Koko.

"Koko?" the teen and the two lightning mamodos said in unison. Then Zeno quickly punched Zatch in the right eye while he was looking at Koko.

"No fair!" Zatch complained. Koko just grinned in victory, giving the peace sign.

"Females." Zeno cursed under his breath.

Suddenly, the glass elevator began to move up. It started going slow, but then it began to move faster, and faster, and faster. "Well, here we go; Up and Out!" Willy said out loud.

"Do we really mean-"

"Uh-huh."

"But this elevator's made of glass, you maniac! It'll smash into a bazillion pieces, we'll be killed!" Kiyo snapped, but Willy ignored him. Everyone screamed as they tried to hold onto something.

Suddenly, the glass elevator broke through the ceiling of the factory, but the elevator didn't shattered at all. It's still in one piece, but then it descend towards the ground. Willy pressed another button and giant rocket boosters came out from top of the glass elevator, making it hover in place.

Willy was fine, but the others; it's a completely different. Koko was holding Zatch and Zeno in her arms tight, plus Zatch and Zeno were holding onto each other as well. Kiyo and Dufort were holding onto each other. Once they found out what they were doing, they quickly released each other, and began to slap their germs off them.

Suddenly, the Wonkavator landed on the ground outside the factory. Everyone quickly got out, in fear that it may lift off again. Then suddenly, someone came out of the factory.

"Hey, Wonka. All the others are okay for now, so-" It was Zofis, but then he stopped dead in his tracks at the moment he saw Zeno with Koko. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Forget it, Zofis. I won, Koko likes me better, at least I'm not mind controlling her like you were." the dark lightning mamodo spoke at the psychic mamodo.

"But... but... but... Koko! Can't you see why I'm here at this dump? I'm doing this for you! Because I love you-" then Zofis was interrupted by a red rubber ball, hitting him right in face.

"Zophie loves Chachi!" Zeno said out loud at the psychic mamodo. It was Zeno who threw the red rubber ball at Zofis. "And now... SECURITY!"

Suddenly, policemen came out of no where and began beating up Zofis in a big puff ball with arms and legs sticking out. Then they put a restraining jacket on him with words on front that say 'I'm a freak.'. Then they throw him into a mental institute truck, and began to drive him off to a mental institute, with him screaming "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, I guess we won't be bothering him for a while." Willy spoke cheerfully. The others just stared at him with awkward looks on their faces.

Then the door to the factory opened again. It's the others. First came out Kanchome and Folgore. Kanchome was covered all over with chocolate, and he was licking it off.

"Kanchome! Folrgore!" Zatch said out happily as he ran over to the duck billed shape-shifting mamodo. Kiyo sweat dropped. "So, do you feel okay?"

"Of course I do, Zatch. I'm just covered with chocolate, that's all." Kanchome responded, still sucking the chocolate off his clothes and skin.

"Kanchome, please don't eat your fingers." Folgore begged Kanchome not to do it.

"But the chocolate tastes so good." Kanchome responded, still licking the chocolate.

Then another two came out. It was Lori and Kolulu. Kolulu was back to her normal size, the only difference was that her skin, hair, and clothes are still blue.

"Kolulu!" Zatch literally screamed out happily like a girl as he ran over to Kolulu. Zeno just shook his head. Both the lightning mamodo and the claw mamodo hugged each other upon contact. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I do now. I've learned my lesson now, Zatch; I'll never chew nor eat another piece of gum as long as I live."

"Close enough. But you're still blue."

"The mamodos who worked there said my normal skin color and hair color will come back to normal within a few days." Kolulu smiled.

"Kolulu, back in the invention room, I never got finish what I really wanted to say. Kolulu... will you be my queen of the mamodo world?" Zatch asked the blue-skinned, blue-haired mamodo.

"Yes, Zatch. Yes, I will!" Kolulu burst into tears of joy as she threw her arms around Zatch, giving him a bigger hug. Zatch smiled as he returned the hug and kissed Kolulu on the forehead.

Zeno didn't know what to think. He looked up at Koko and said "At least I still have you." then the dark lightning mamodo jumped onto the brunette and hugged her as well. Don't ask why, just go with it.

"HELLO!" a familiar voice shouted out, interrupted Zatch and Kolulu's moment.

They all turned to see Tia and Megumi. Tia was back to her normal height, but her skin was covered all over with red stuff, making her itch like crazy.

"Hey, Tia. You feeling better?" Zatch asked the red-head.

"No! First I shrunk, then I swelled up like a melon with air and taffy, and now I'm itching like crazy from this stupid rash! I told you people that I'm allergic to taffy, and now look what it has done to me!" Tia shouted out very angrily as she continued to scratch herself.

"Hey, we're missing Brago and Sherry!" Kiyo said out loud. That's right, Brago and Sherry aren't with them.

But then a large air vent on the wall burst open above them. A familiar blond fell out of the large air vent and landed on her back in pain. "Hey, we're out, now." she spoke in pain.

"I told you taking a right after the 27th pile pf garbage will get us out, but did you listen to me? No." then a familiar dark mamodo came out of the large air vent and fell flat on Sherry's stomach. "Thank you for breaking my fall. If you weren't here when I fell, my impact to the ground would've been a lot more painful."

"No problem." Sherry wheezed out in pain. Brago got off the blond and held out his hand. Sherry took it and her mamodo helped her back up. And by the way, their clothes were covered in garbage.

Everyone stared strangely at them. Brago and Sherry wondered why, but suddenly figured out that they were still holding each others hands. They both let go and took a step away from each other. Nothing personal, but they're not gonna tell the others of what happened between them back in the incinerator.

"How did you like the chocolate factory, Zatch and Zeno?" Willy asked the two lightning mamodos.

"I think it's one of the most wonderful places in the world." Zatch answered happily.

"It's okay, I guess." Zeno answered next.

"Well, that's great, because I'm giving the chocolate factory to both of you." Willy spoke again.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"You're giving Zatch and Zeno the chocolate factory?" everyone except Brago and Dufort and Willy said out loud in unison.

"Yes. I can't run a chocolate factory forever. Soon I'll be retiring, so who will watch over the factory and the other mamodos? I can't give it to an adult. An adult would want to do it his very own way, not my way. So that's when I decided that needed to find a child. A very kind, reliable, benevolent child." Willy explained, looking at the two lightning mamodos.

"That's why you sent out those golden tickets, isn't it?" Zatch asked.

"That's right, Zatch, so the factory's yours and Zeno's now." Willy finished.

"But Mr. Wonka. Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't have the chocolate factory." Zatch said, lowering his head a bit. "I mean, I love the chocolate factory, and it's really cool, but... since you know about the mamodos, I guess you know about the battle for mamodo king, right?" the blond asked, and Willy nodded.

"Well, I won the battle for king, and the mamodo world needs a benevolent king to rule it. I made a promise to someone." Zatch spoke again, and then looked at Kolulu, and then back at the candy maker. "So... I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka, but I can't run the chocolate factory and be king of the mamodo world at the same time."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." Willy responded.

"So... that's why I'm gonna give my part of the factory to Zeno." the blond lightning mamodo said again. Everyone gasped at Zatch's response.

"Zeno, will you run the chocolate factory Mr. Wonka's way?" Zatch turned and asked his lookalike.

The dark lightning mamodo was very silent, but eventually said "Sure, whatever, I guess."

"Thanks." Zatch said happily. After all, it is true that both Zatch and Zeno won the factory.

"I guess this means we're partners again." Dufort said, looking down at his mamodo friend. "But don't think I'll be calling you sir."

"Whatever, Dufort."

"Oh, Zatch and Zeno." Willy said one time at the two lightning mamodos.

"Yes." Zatch and Zeno said in unison.

"Don't forget about the man who had everything he ever needed." said the candy maker.

"What's that?"

"He lived happily ever after." Willy finished with a smile on his face.

Almost everyone cheered in excitement. Kolulu ran and hugged Zatch again, then she kissed him on the cheek. Kiyo hugged Megumi and Tia was still itching from the rash over her body. Kanchome and Folgore felt like singing 'Hey, Hey, lets dance all day' but kiyo quickly stopped them. Brago and Sherry held each others' hands again, but Sherry put her arm around Brago and brought him close to her. Koko picked Zeno and hugged him tight, but Zeno was being squeezed to death. And Dufort, he did something that he hasn't done in a very, very, very long time; a little smile crept on his face.

**The End.**

_The story may be over, but there's one more chapter left. If you want to find out what the last chapter is, here's a hint; WHO WANTS TO WATCH OUTAKES, BLOOPERS, AND MESSUPS?_

_

* * *

Zatch & Kiyo: We do! _

_Tia & Megumi: We do!_

_Kanchome & Folgore: We do!_

_Willy Wonka: I do!_

_Zeno, Brago, & Zofis: We don't!_

_Dufort, Sherry, & Koko: Oh, yes you do!_

_Kaiser: I still don't get how you escaped from the insane asylum!_

_Zero: (Eating a small bag of popcorn.)_

_Me: Well, we were in a room, a doctor shows up to turn on some annoying music that sucks. Then I went to change the radio to a cool song, then everyone started dancing. I got the guards to dance as well, then I beat the crud out of them while we all were dancing. I snatched the keys and got out of the room. I asked some muscular psychopath to help me escape. He said yes, but then used me as a battery ram on the a window. Believe me, it hurt a lot. But good thing I didn't get a head concussion. Then I stole an ice cream truck, threw ice cream at the asylum people chasing me, and then I made it back here in one piece. I knew watching Good Burger over and over will come in handy soon, and you guys didn't believe me. Now pay up!_

_(Kaiser and Zero each give me five bucks.)_

_Kaiser: (Sees Zero eating a small bag of popcorn.) Give me some of that popcorn! (Snatches it from Zero's hands and scarfs himself with the popcorn.)_

_Me: But before that, WHO WANTS TO TORTURE EVIL ZOFIS?_

_Kaiser: I do!_

_Zero: I do!_

_Cf101: I do!_

_Maiana: I do!_

_Salaya: I do!_

_Camille: I do!_

_Duskmon Kimura: I do!_

_Kage: I do!_

_Evil Zofis: I don't._

_Rahkshi: Get him!_

_(After a while, Evil Zofis was chained up to a torture wheel, with Cf101's iPod of DOOM tape on his head, with the small ear-phones in his ears.)_

_Rahkshi: Let him have it!_

_Evil Zofis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_(The torture wheel begins to spin around insanely, with evil Zofis screaming like a girl.)_

_Salaya: (Uses her flamethrower to fry Evil Zofis' hat thing to a crisp.)_

_Duskmon Kimura: (Zaps Evil zofis with his tazer gun.)_

_Kage and Camille: (Uses whip and Masamune to slice and whip Evil Zofis' hair off.)_

_Zero: (Downloads the very old bad comedy records into Cf101's iPod.)_

_Maiana: (Throws all her knives at Evil Zofis, all missing, but lining up around his body.)_

_Kaiser: (Throws his titanium chainsaw at Evil Zofis. It misses, but it almost hits him in the testicles.)_

_Evil Zofis: (Faints.)_

_Me: And now to finish you off. (Blasts Evil Zofis with my bazooka/flamethrower/machine gun until all the ammo is used.)_

_Me: (Looks at Kaiser and Zero) And you guys said it was a waist of good money. Next chapter are the outakes, bloopers, and messups that occurred during the making of this story._


	19. OUT TAKES, BLOOPERS, AND MESSUPS

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Kudari-chan: **No, I don't need to and I don't have to put Dufort and Lori together. Because I'm not a Dufort/Lori fan. I don't like that pair for a couple of real good reasons. But aside from that, I don't mind the goofs. Enjoy the out takes._

_**Duskmon Kimura: **I'm sure you'll get another chance, Duskmon. And how come I'm not tracked down? It's because I got rid of the ice cream truck before I got back to my house. But, the Wonkavator **IS** the 'Great Glass Elevator!' DUH. Enjoy the out takes._

_**Computerfreak101: **Glad you girls enjoy the torture. Enjoy the out takes._

_**Toa Inika Hewkii: **Well, this story is suppose to be a Zatch/Kolulu thing in it. Enjoy the out takes._

_**Brokensilverchains: **Uhhhhhhh... Enjoy the out takes._

_**Twilight Memories: **Oh, yeah, how could I for get the stick? Sorry, but you never said that you wanted to join the fun. (Backs away a bit) Too much happiness there, Twi. Chill, and enjoy the out takes._

**

* * *

Chapter 19: OUT TAKES, BLOOPERS, AND MESSUPS!**

_(I don't know if these out takes are funny, but I tried my best anyhow.)_

_**Out takes of chapter 1.**_

"Strange place it is, huh?" the strange man spoke to Zatch. "No one ever goes in there." the man spoke again as he pointed towards the factory. Zatch turned to look at the factory again. "And no one ever comes out." the man finished his warning, then started to walk off down the sidewalk.

"Huh?" went Zatch.

"CUT! Zatch, you're not suppose to say anything." I _(As the director of this story) _said out loud through a megaphone. "Come on, lets go again.

_Take 2._

"Strange place it is, huh?" the strange man spoke to Zatch. "No one ever goes in there." the man spoke again as he pointed towards the factory. Zatch turned to look at the factory again. "And no one ever comes out." the man finished his warning, then started to walk off down the sidewalk.

"Who?" went Zatch.

"CUT! I said you're not suppose to say anything!" I said out loud again. "Lets go again."

"I'm sorry, I'll get it right this time." Zatch said, chuckling to himself.

_Take 3._

"Strange place it is, huh?" the strange man spoke to Zatch. "No one ever goes in there." the man spoke again as he pointed towards the factory. Zatch turned to look at the factory again. "And no one ever comes out." the man finished his warning, then started to walk off down the sidewalk.

"Dude, you don't make any sense! What in the _(Beep!) _are you saying?" Zatch shouted anime style.

"CUT! ZATCH!" I shouted anime style.

"I can't help myself! That guy's not making sense!"

"Doesn't make sense? You're the one that doesn't make sense! ZENO, YOU'RE UP!" I shouted over at Zeno.

"Why me?" yelled out Zeno, with make up him, to make his skin look normal, and his hair was died blond, and he was wearing one of Zatch's cloaks.

"Because your stupid counterpart isn't working with us, now get your rear over there for the next take!" I shouted.

_At Kiyo's house._

"And ACTION!" I shouted through the megaphone.

"Am I late everyone?" Zatch called out as he closed the door of Kiyo's home as soon as he opened it.

"You're only just two minutes late, that's all. But your not in trouble." Kiyo answered Zatch's question as he walked down the stairs. Zatch just sighed in relief. "In fact, we were just about to have dinner. Care to join us all mighty king of the Mamodo world." Kiyo teased as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, that's all mighty KIND king of the pirates to you, mister!" Zatch responded as he followed his former book owner.

"CUT! That's not how it's suppose to go!" I shouted.

_**Out takes of chapter 5.**_

"And... ACTION!" I shouted through the megaphone.

Zatch begins running away from the crowd of people after he got the fifth golden ticket. But suddenly...

... Zatch trips and falls flat on his face on the sidewalk.

"CUT! Can someone get the kid back up?"

"Holy crap!" Zatch said in pain.

_The scene where Zatch meets Slugworth._

Zatch lost the crowd as soon as he pass three blocks and entered a tunnel. He was relieved that Kiyo's house was just at the end of this tunnel, until someone came into his view and he stopped running. It showed a strange man wearing black. He was wearing a black hat on his head and black glasses on his eyes. And lastly, he had a scar on his left cheek.

Suddenly Zatch messes up on his running.

"Congratulations little boy. Well done. You have found-"

"Wait, I mess up, I need to try again. Sorry." Zatch quickly said and went back to his position for the scene.

_Take 2._

Zatch lost the crowd as soon as he pass three blocks and entered a tunnel. He was relieved that Kiyo's house was just at the end of this tunnel, until someone came into his view and he stopped running. It showed a strange man wearing black. He was wearing a black hat on his head and black glasses on his eyes. And lastly, he had a scar on his left cheek.

"Congratualtion-"

_**CRASH!**_

Zatch accidently runs into Slugworth.

_**Out takes of chapter 6.**_

_The scene where everyone's waiting outside the factory._

"Hey, Sherry, I found out in the script that there's a chocolate river we're gonna encounter later." Brago whispered to Sherry while the others were saying their lines, but one of the cameras were able to catch them on tape.

"Okay, just don't go gorging yourself in it." Sherry responded.

"What are you talking about? You gorge yourself in chocolate." Brago whispered back.

"Not as much as you do."

"I so do not over gorge myself as much as you, and I'll prove it in any way possible."

"Hey... smell that, Brago?" Sherry said as she began sniffing the air in front of Brago. "Smells like a bet."

"No, I smell..." Brago responded as he took in a deep whiff of air in front of Sherry's face. "... You losing a bet!"

"You're on. First one to dig into the chocolate river loses." Sherry finished.

_The scene where everyone's about to sign up the contract._

"Hold it, Kolulu don't sign anything. What's this all about?" Lori spoke to her sister/former Mamodo partner, then she turned and asked Willy Wonka.

"Just some blah blurblur-" Willy answered but messed up on his lines.

_Take 2._

"You just have to, I mean you, and the contract, have to barymythlow." Willy messed up on his lines again, and was silent, but then looked straight at the camera and said "Look... stop it, no laugh at that."

_Scene where Brago tells Sherry to stay out of it when he wants to sign the contract._

"I'm only trying to help you."

"You're the one who kept begging me to take you with me, and I said yes. But as long as we're here, we're doing this my way. Now give me that pen!" Brago responded as he snatched a pen out of Kolulu's hand and began to sign the contract. "Wait, hold on a minute, I did something wrong."

_Take 2._

"I'm only trying to help you."

"You're the one who kept begging me to take you with me, and I said yes. But as long- NO WAY!" Brago messed up again, and stomped his foot on the ground.

_Take 3._

"You're the one who kept begging me to take- ah, okay, I'll get it right next time." Brago quickly.

_Take 4._

"You're the one who kept begging me to take you with me, and I said yes. But as long as we're here, we're doing this- no way. Wow, what the _(Beep!) _is wrong with me today?" Brago messed up again as he walks off stage to his trailer.

"Get it right, Brago, hello." Sherry spoke up, but then an old soda can came flying at her, hitting her in the head.

_**Out takes of chapter 7.**_

The whole Chocolate Room looked like something from a dream, it was a wonderland of sweets. Everywhere you look, there was candy everywhere. It was a dream come true for any candy lover.

"_(Beep!)_" spoke Zatch.

"_(Beep!)_" spoke Kolulu.

"_(Beep!)_" spoke Tia.

"_(Beep!)_" spoke Kyanchome.

"_(Beep!)_" spoke Brago.

"CUT! You guys aren't suppose to cuss! Okay, lets try again." I said out loud on the megaphone.

_The scene where Sherry's looking for Brago._

"Brago? Where are you?" he heard Sherry calling out for him. He raised his hand up over the top of the bushes he was in so that Sherry would find him more easily.

"Oh, I found-what?" Sherry passes through the bushes to find Kiyo and Megumi kissing.

"Do you mind?" both teens yelled at the blond.

"CUT!" I shouted.

_**Out takes of chapter 8.**_

"Well actually, chocolate." Willy corrected them.

"That's chocolate!" everyone except Brago called out.

"A chocolate river." Kolulu spoke.

"Yes. And there's my chocolate waterfall. No other candy factory in the world makes it chocolate by waterfall." Willy explained as he then whispered this into Sherry's ear "It helps if you want it just right."

"Let me at some!" Both Brago and Sherry yelled out as they ran straight up at the edge of the chocolate river and began putting chunks of melted chocolate into their mouths insanely. Then they looked at each other and...

"YOU GAVE FIRST! I DID NOT, YOU DID!" both the dark mamodo and the blond shouted at each other in unison.

Sherry suddenly slapped Brago, then Brago slapped Sherry back, then they roared and lunged at each other. Their fighting caused both of them to fall into the chocolate river. When they burst out of the fudge to breath, Sherry spat a bunch of melted chocolate out of her mouth into Brago's face. Then the mamodo jumped onto the blond and brought her into a head lock.

"Kick his butt!" the girls shouted out at Sherry.

"Yeah, kick her butt!" the guys shouted out at Brago.

But then Brago and Sherry turned around and LITERALLY kicked each other in the butt with their left feet. It caused both of them to fall face flat in the chocolate river.

"Not like that!" Kiyo snapped at Brago, but the dark mamodo ignored the human.

"Headbutt!" Kanchome and Folgore said out loud.

Both Brago and Sherry grabbed hold of each other and banged their foreheads against each other, and then fell back into the melted chocolate.

"Headlock!" Megumi and Lori said out loud.

Brago and Sherry brought both each other into a headlock.

"Use her own weight against her!" Zatch shouted next.

Brago nodded and tried, but by Sherry's size, which was taller than he is, it brought both of them falling backwards into the chocolate with a thick SPLAT noise.

"Suplex!" Tia and Kolulu shouted next.

Sherry picked Brago up and was about to drop him behind her, but in the melted chocolate, her feet slipped and both Brago and Sherry fell off into the chocolate again with another SPLAT noise.

"Even I can fight better than that!" Zofis shouted out from out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" everyone shouted out in unison.

"Alright, I surrender, you win!" Sherry called out in defeat. The blond was on her back in the chocolate, and Brago had her pinned by just sitting on her stomach.

"Keep rolling, lets print that." I said through the megaphone.

_**Out takes of chapter 11.**_

"Is it gum?" Kolulu asked out of the group.

"Wrong, little girl. This is- _(Wheeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzeeeesssssssssssssssssss!)_" Willy messed up on his lines and ended up wheezing a long time. When he finished wheezing, he stomped his foot on the ground, looked straight at the camera, and said "Wow... that's not even funny."

_The scene where Willy calls Zofis._

"Oh, Zophie?" Willy calle dout.

"Wha-ah, lets start again!" Zofis said his lines completely not the way it was suppose to go, so he turned around and run off the set, but ran his face into the wall.

_**Out takes of chapter 14.**_

_(A/N: This is a deleted scene and a out take/blooper/messup at the same time.)_

"Maybe we can find our way out of here if we just follow the piles of trash-wait!"

_Take 2._

"Follow the piles-follow the piles-follow the piles-follow the piles-follow the piles-follow the piles... of trash and we may find our way out." Brago said, with a lot of stammering when saying his lines. Sherry just stood there looking at him.

Then Brago and Sherry began to walk off, with Sherry turning to look at the camera with a weird smile on her face.

"Better you had that line than me." the blond said out loud.

_**Out takes of chapter 15.**_

"Mr. Wonka, can we please take-" Megumi said her lines, but suddenly stopped and began to laugh.

"CUT! What's so funny, Ooumi?" I shouted out through my megaphone.

"I'm sorry, Rahkshi, but-hahahahahaha-he has... something in his nose-hahahahahahaha!" Megumi said and burst into laughter. Everyone else saw what was so funny and they burst into laughter as well.

"What's so funny?" Willy Wonka asked, turning around, to reveal something small and disgusting hanging out from his nose. I didn't find it so funny.

"Makeup!" Zatch called out, still laughing.

_The scene where everyone's on the Hsaw Aknow._

"Will, don't go to sleep." I said to Willy Wonka on my megaphone.

"Oh, come on, just this once? I've had all my shots." Willy begged me to let him sleep during while the camera was rolling. "Looks like we're gonna have a smorgasbord."

_**Out takes of chapter 16.**_

_The scene when Zeno reached into the t.v. and took the chocolate bar and began to eat it._

"This is delicious." Zeno said happily as he took his first bite of the chocolate bar.

Everyone just backed away a bit from Zeno. He turned to look at the camera and showed the chocolate bar in his hand. He had the most freakish smile in the world, PERIOD!

Suddenly, the crew and camera people in the back ground began to giggle out loud. Zeno turned his head in different directions to see them, with the freakish smile on his face.

"Try the chocolate bar," Zeno spoke up, with the camera people and crew members giggling harder this time. "It's heavenly," then the crew and camera people giggled even harder than before. "It tastes like dog _(Beep!)_"

And then the crew and camera people, including me, just laughed insanely from the thing Zeno just said. Then the dark lightning mamodo took another bite out of the chocolate bar and laughed as well.

_**Out takes of chapter 18.**_

"Oh, Zatch and Zeno." Willy said one time at the two lightning mamodos.

"Yes." Zatch and Zeno said in unison.

"Don't forget about the man who had everything he ever needed." said the candy maker.

"What's that?"

"He lived happily ever after." Willy finished with a smile on his face.

Almost everyone cheered in excitement.

"I don't get it." Zeno said all of a sudden.

Everyone stopped cheering and Zatch fainted just like that.

"CUT!" I shouted one last time through my megaphone.

Zeno looked up at the camera, including everyone who is reading this chapter and said "Was it something I said?"

_**THE END!**_


End file.
